Ankoku Ein:mundo maldito
by DikeaHecate
Summary: Ranma y Akane van a enfrentar a la mayor de las pruebas que se les han presentado. Amistad, fantasía, fortaleza, amor, venganza...de ellos depende retar al destino; porque si la mayor distancia separará sus corazones, sus almas no podrán estar más uni
1. Como en un día cualquiera

Ankoku Ein, es un fic escrito en colaboración por Dikea y Hécate (dikate productions S.A). Con este fic buscamos narrar una historia acerca del amor, la lealtad y el valor, tratando de que el fic desborde acción y aventura sin faltar, por supuesto, el romance y la pasión. Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y cualquier otro personaje pertenece a sus respectivas creadoras. Nuestra trabajo ha sido realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Esperamos que todos los lectores disfruten de esta historia, fruto de mucho esfuerzo y ganas de trabajar; pero sobretodo que todos puedan reír, llorar, emocionarse, enamorarse....a la vez que los personajes ;en general que disfruten tanto como nosotros escribiendo este fic porque es para ustedes: los seguidores de esta magnífica, serie Ranma 1/ 2. Nos vemos al final del capitulo . .  
  
Ankoku ein:mundo maldito  
Capítulo 1: Como en un día cualquiera . .  
  
Al depositar su pie desnudo sobre el frío suelo de la habitación un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciéndole estremecer. Entonces deseo poder permanecer al reconfortante calor que pervivía aún entre las suaves sábanas de su cama; poder volver a reanudar el hermoso sueño que la había velado durante la larga noche; poder saborear durante unos instantes más la liberadora paz en los brazos de Morfeo; pero mientras aquellas agradables sensaciones la invadían y un suave sopor se apoderaba de sus sentidos, la repentina aparición de la imagen de su familia en su mente la hizo abandonar rápidamente sus deseos para tomar sus obligaciones.  
  
Lentamente, como una flor abre sus pétalos a la luz de la mañana, Kasumi emergió de entre la sábanas; y con la misma calma se acercó a la ventana de la habitación para retirar las cortinas. Como de costumbre abrió de par en par la ventana para dejar entrar al recién amanecido sol. Suavemente tomó una profunda bocana de aire y dejó que la serenidad de la mañana invadiese su cuerpo revitalizándolo; súbitamente liberó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y en un casi inaudible pero dulce susurro pronunció un buenos días mamá ´´.  
  
Acto seguido, se dirigió a su cómoda de la cual tomó algunas ropas y se dirigió a la ducha; el agua la refrescaría y terminaría de despertar sus sentidos para así poder comenzar con sus tareas.  
  
. .  
  
Akane abrazó con más fuerza aún su almohada, a la vez que por enésima vez se revolvía entre las sábanas; se había despertado demasiado temprano y ahora no era capaz a conciliar el sueño de nuevo. El ruido de la puerta del baño la sobresaltó.  
  
debe ser Kasumi´´ pensó será mejor que vuelva a intentar dormir o estaré zoombie toda la mañana y Ranma no hará más que burlarse de mi´´  
  
. .  
  
Ranma acababa de deshacerse de una bella amazona que se había colado en su futón para despertar a su querido airen y poder ver juntos el romántico amanecer.  
  
menos mal que Akane no se ha enterado, me habría matado´´ se giró bruscamente pero bueno y a mi que más me da lo que piense Akane´´ tiró con fuerza de las mantas-estúpida Akane-murmuró enfadado.  
  
. .  
  
La mañana ya había avanzado y la ciudad de Nerima había comenzado a despertar poco a poco. En una de las casas una joven preparaba un copioso desayuno para una numerosa y hambrienta familia que pronto empezaría a despertar demandando dicho alimento.  
  
Mientras preparaba el desayuno moviéndose magistralmente por la cocina recordaba como cuando era una niña solía ayudar a su fallecida madre en la misma tarea en la que se encontraba enfrascada en ese momento. Cada estante, cada cajón, cada cazo,.....todo le recordaba a ella. Cuando cocinaba se sentía más cerca de ella; era como si su mano invisible la guiase en la preparación de una deliciosa comida para su adorada familia.  
  
Sin tan siquiera darse cuenta posó su vista sobre el mandil que llevaba puesto y entonces recordó. Recordó como durante el funeral de su madre le había prometido a ésta que ahora ella se encargaría de cuidar a su familia. Al día siguiente se había levantado con el amanecer y aún descalza y con su pijama puesto, se deslizó silenciosamente por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina. No le hizo falta buscar demasiado, allí estaba, en el mismo lugar de siempre. Tomó una silla, se subió a ella y lo descolgó de la vieja percha de detrás de la puerta, lo sostuvo entre sus manos; aún permanecía en él su dulce aroma. La extrañaba tanto. Una solitaria lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, apretó con fuerza aquel trozo de tela que tanto significaba para ella y con un gesto de decisión en su cara se puso el entonces enorme mandil de su madre. Sintió como su cálida esencia la rodeaba dándole nuevas fuerzas para continuar; decidida tomó la libreta con las recetas de su madre y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.  
  
Fue todo un desastre, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la ahora adulta Kasumi, tan sólo hervir agua fue toda una odisea, pero finalmente lo consiguió; preparó un sencillo desayuno. La mirada de su padre cuando la vio salir de la cocina fue la mayor recompensa para ella, y desde entonces todo aquello se convirtió en una rutina; una agradable rutina para ella.  
  
Nabiki ya debe estar por levantarse, ella siempre es la primera en hacerlo´´pensó la dulce Kasumi-será mejor que vaya preparándole la mesa para el desayuno.  
  
Una vez hecho esto se dirigió a las puertas que daban al jardín, lugar donde solían jugar al shogi su padre y su tío Genma, y comenzó a abrirlas una a una para que el lugar estuviese ventilado para los dos.  
  
-Buenos días Kasumi-saludó alegremente Nabiki mientras bajaba las escaleras- ¿está preparado el desayuno ya?  
  
-si, Nabiki. Te lo serviré ahora mismo-  
  
-no, no importa, ya lo hago yo-  
  
-vaya hoy pareces muy contenta-  
  
-si es que hoy haré grandes negocios-dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras guardaba un abultado sobre entre los libros de su cartera.  
  
-bien, entonces seguiré con lo mío-  
  
Abrió la última puerta y apoyó la cabeza contra el marco. Un destello llamó la atención de la joven. Rápidamente buscó con la mirada la fuente de aquella lucecilla que había captado su voluntad. Entonces en su búsqueda descubrió una pequeña flor, solitaria junto al estanque del jardín. Era sencilla pero hermosa, y parecía tan frágil, allí sin nada que la protegiese, parecía que el más leve soplo de aire la desintegraría, así sin más.  
  
Aquel jardín, igual que la cocina, también llevaba hermosos recuerdos a su mente y otros no tan agradables. Allí había visto a sus hermanas aprender a dar sus primeros pasos, allí había consolados a las pequeñas Akane y Niabiki tras el funeral de su madre, allí había jugado numerosas veces con sus hermanas y padre, allí había observado con devoción como su madre se encargaba amorosamente del jardín, allí......habían pasado tantas cosas.  
  
-buenos días Kasumi-nechan-saludó Akane con voz somnolienta  
  
-oh! Buenos días Akane-chan. ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes cara de cansancio-  
  
-si, estoy bien. Es sólo que no he dormido muy bien esta noche-intentó tranquilizar a su hermana-¿Nabiki se ha ido ya?  
  
-Si, hace unos minutos que terminó su desayuno y se fue. Parecía muy contenta esta mañana-hizó una pequeña pausa-Ranma-kun no se ha levantado aún.¿Por qué no vas a despertarlo mientras yo os pongo el desayuno en la mesa?-  
  
-¿por qué tengo que despertar a ese baka siempre? Volveremos a llegar tarde por su culpa-se quejaba la joven Tendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.  
  
De nuevo el destello apareció cegando la vista de Kasumi; pero esta vez había visto el origen del destello. No había sido otra cosa que la luz del sol atravesando una cristalina gota de rocío que se debatía con la fuerza de la gravedad sobre uno de los pétalos de la flor que había acaparado su atención durante aquellos minutos. Aquella flor seguro que habría fascinado a su madre, una amante de las flores que siempre decía estar segura de que el alma de las personas debía ser tan hermosa como una flor.  
  
-mamá......te echo mucho de menos-pronunció con voz suave-¿qué tal estás? Aquí todos seguimos como siempre, felices y con buena salud-no sabía porque pero había tenido la súbita necesidad de hablar con su madre en ese momento, cosa que solo hacía por las noches en la intimidad de su cuarto- trato de cumplir la promesa que te hice, intento esforzarme en ello pero confieso que para mi es realmente agradable hacerlo. He podido ver crecer a Nabiki y Akane y me siento muy orgullosa de ellas-  
  
-Nabiki es una buena chica, aunque lo que más le importe es el dinero estoy segura que renunciaría a él por cualquiera de nosotros. Es una chica cariñosa pero le cuesta demostrarlo y se escuda tras sus queridos billetes. Te echa mucho de menos; pero cree que no puede permitirse demostrarlo, desde el día en que te fuiste se volvió fría y superficial; pero yo sé que lo hace por nosotros supongo que creyó que ya había demasiada gente llorando en esta familia y decidió darnos fortaleza mostrando la suya, asi que no puedo reprocharle su frialdad ya que lo hizo sólo por nosotros, sobretodo por su pequeña hermanita Akane....Akane, pobrecita-  
  
Akane, sin hacer caso del monólogo de su hermana, pasa al lado de esta con un cubo lleno de agua.  
  
-Ella es la que más te añora, apenas te recuerda y eso la hace odiarse por ello, yo sé que cree que el no recordarte le hace pensar que no te quiere lo suficiente y eso es lo que le hace más daño. Puede que la gente piense que no es femenina pero yo se que es un ser muy dulce y me siento culpable; tal vez si yo me hubiese negado más rotundamente a que se obsesionase tanto con las artes marciales y hubiese intentado que se comportase más como una niña de su edad, las cosas no estarían así. Pero nunca pude negarle nada a esa pequeña y menos esto, cuando vi como las artes marciales le ayudaban a descargar toda su rabia e impotencia ¿cómo negarle eso? ¿cómo despojarla de su único consuelo? Y Ranma y sus insultos contribuyeron aún mas a su dedicación a la lucha, de manera que cada vez se hundía más creyendo que nunca podría ser una chica femenina, las ideas en la cabeza de Akane, ya caóticas de por si en su mente adolescente, no podían ser más confusas y entonces apareció la tía Saotome. Ha sido una buena influencia para ella, es como la madre que nunca conoció; la guía y escucha, ella la comprende y eso hace a Akane no sentirse tan desamparada sin una madre. Cuando la mira veo como sus grandes ojos color café irradian felicidad y seguridad. La tía ha sido una bendición venida del cielo, tal vez tu tengas algo que ver con su casual aparición.Si es así no podrías haber sido más oportuna-  
  
-Papá está muy feliz desde que su querido amigo Genma está aquí, creo que le hace sentirse más joven y en cierta manera menos solitario; pero sé que aún piensa en ti a cada minuto del día, a veces le sorprendo mirando al infinito, susurrando tu nombre e intentando retener las lagrimas en sus ojos.......-  
  
-Aaaahhh!!! Akane ¿por qué eres tan brusca?!!!- se oyó la voz de Ranma-chan desde la habitación de ésta.  
  
-Y si no te levantas en seguida tendrás que ir sólo a la escuela!-le gritó Akane-encima de que le hago el favor de despertarlo todos los días va y me insulta- murmuraba enfadada mientras entraba en el salón para tomar su desayuno  
  
-En cuanto ha Ranma y Akane como ves no pueden dejar de discutir; pero hacen una linda pareja ¿no crees? Yo estoy segura de que algún día arreglarán las cosas y te puedo prometer que Ranma será un buen esposo para ella; si no fuese así jamás habría permitido a papá cumplir esa tonta promesa con el tío Genma. Es un chico muy valiente y se preocupa mucho por Akane aunque es demasiado orgulloso. Y a pesar de que no lo quieran admitir están completa-mente enamorados, el paso del tiempo ha hecho que la atracción que sintieron al conocerse se haya fortalecido día a día y se ha convertido en un amor puro. Pero ellos no saben nada de amor, sobretodo Ranma; aunque no es de extrañar que con un padre como el suyo nunca haya conocido el amor; y sin embargo es un chico tan tierno y atento. Estoy segura de que cuando sea el momento adecuado, cuando nadie interfiera, todo saldrá como debe ser, mientras tanto seguirán queriéndose a su manera-  
  
-buenos días chicas-saludó Soun Tendo-Akane, he oído voces, ¿has vuelto a discutir con Ranma?¿porqué no podéis llevaros bien?!!- un torrente de lagrimas surgió de los ojos del señor Tendo.  
  
-papá.....-suspiró la aludida resignada a la terquedad de su padre con respecto al matrimonio.  
  
-Kasumi hoy tengo mucha hambre así que tomaré doble ración de todo por favor-  
  
-no hay tiempo tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde- dijo Akane sujetando fuertemente la trenza de su prometido mientras lo arrastraba por el suelo.  
  
-pero Akane tengo hambre-  
  
-te fastidias, haberte levantado antes-  
  
Un cartel apareció en las zarpas de un panda sentado a la mesa: ''No te preocupes, yo me comerá tu comida. Se fuerte hijo''  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kasumi Tendo-como ves todo sigue igual-  
  
-Hija ¿con quién hablas?-  
  
-eh? No, no es nada padre-y reanudo sus tareas.  
  
-bien Saotome ¿le apetece jugar una partida de shogi?-  
  
El panda movió la cabeza afirmativamente-muy bien esta vez no conseguirá hacerme trampa-  
  
Un nuevo cartel volvió a salir de la nada: ''¿Cuándo he hecho yo trampas?''  
  
. .  
  
Frustración, realmente podía sentirla por todo su cuerpo interrogándola ¿porqué no podían mantener una conversación normal? No pedía una charla amena o divertida, un simple cruce de palabras le hubiese bastado, un mundano diálogo sería suficiente....; pero no, su relación era así y eso, por mucho que lo desease, nunca cambiaría.  
  
Una tímida risa llamó su atención; era una pareja que como ellos se dirigía al instituto Furinkan. Con aire maternal observó como ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro permaneciendo ambos pares de ojos clavados en el suelo como si les fuese la vida en ello; resultaba tiernos a los ojos de la joven Tendo. Las mejillas de la muchacha estaban teñidas por un pálido carmesí mientras el chico jugueteaba nerviosamente con el asa de su cartera. Ambos se esforzaban en conversar sin que se evidenciase su nerviosismo; ojalá Ranma y ella pudiesen experimentar algo asi......¿pero que estaba pensando? no, ni hablar, lo único que había querido expresar era su deseo de una buena amistad con él. Su compromiso era un hecho en sus vidas del que no podrían deshacerse fácilmente, al menos no hasta que cumpliesen 18 años, entonces la mayoría de edad les daría el derecho a romper el compromiso. Un matrimonio concertado era algo duro para una chica de 16 años, enterarse de la noche a la mañana que tendría que compartir el resto de su vida con un extraño no fue algo fácil de encajar y más estando enamorada de otro hombre en ese momento. Una alianza o mejor aún, una amistad entre ellos los habría hecho más fuertes ante sus padres y durante los largos meses habrían tenido alguien en quien apoyarse, nadie mejor que su compañero de fatigas podría entender sus sentimientos ante el forzado compromiso. Pero él se había empeñado en poner las cosas más difíciles aún.  
  
Desde el primer día se lo había pedido amablemente ofreciéndole su amistad, aunque a él eso no pareció importarle en absoluto. Siempre supo que nunca podría sentir nada por aquel insensible chico que se empeñaba en humillarla e insultarla, pero ¿tanto la odiaba que ni siquiera podía soportar la idea de llevarse bien con ella? Sabía que podía ser muy dura con él y que nunca se paraba a escuchar sus explicaciones; pero él también la hería despreciándola y humillándola a cada momento que podía.  
  
Desde hacía poco tiempo todo había cambiado, ella había cambiado. Lo que una vez creyó amor ahora no era más que simple cariño; lo que él le hacía sentir, eso era amor. En ese tiempo juntos, paso a paso, había aprendido a aceptarle, había aprendido a sentir su cariño entre sus protectores brazos, había aprendido a compartir su sufrimiento por la situación con su madre, había aprendido a escuchar las palabras que no podía pronunciar, había aprendido a encontrar cariño entre sus arrogantes palabras ....y cuando su voz la llamó a la vida en Jusenkyo, comprendió que había aprendido incluso a quererle con tal intensidad que era capaz de volver de entre los muertos sólo por él.  
  
Volvió a mirar a la joven pareja. La tensión parecía haber disminuido; ahora se miraban, aún tímidamente, mientras charlaban amenamente acerca de una cita el próximo domingo. El chico, en un momento de valor, con la vista fija al frente, tomó la mano de su acompañante; ella se ruborizó violentamente mientras apretaba la mano del chico dándole a entender su aprobación ante el gesto. Ambos se miraron a los ojos dedicándose una mutua sonrisa; los nervios habían desaparecido. Ahora una linda pareja se dirigía a la escuela concentrados en su propio mundo, su compañero.  
  
Aquella tierna visión dio a Akane Tendo el valor para intentar entablar una conversación con su prometido. Pero como cada nuevo intento, las palabras nacidas en su mente vieron la muerte en su garganta ante la experiencia, la cual le decía que dijese lo que dijese, tarde o temprano, él acabaría insultándola y hoy no se sentía con fuerzas para soportarlo. Cada insulto, cada hiriente palabra, hacía que su corazón se encogiese y el aire no llegase a sus pulmones mientras un leve sollozo luchaba por salir de su pecho, ¿por qué no podía evitar el dolor producido por los insultos del arrogante chico? Era seguro que a nadie le agradaba que le tratasen de la manera que él hacia con ella; pero no conseguía entender el dolor que la sobrecogía ante el hecho de que aquellas palabras salían de la boca de su prometido ¿acaso el amor dolía tanto? Sacudió la cabeza liberándose de aquellos confusos pensamientos.  
  
Suspiró levemente. Hoy tampoco intentaría iniciar una conversación; prefería su silencio a su desprecio.  
  
. .  
  
Sus ojos escaparon a su control dedicando una furtiva mirada a su prometida. Maldita sea! Lo había vuelto a hacer, no podía evitarlo, era superior a él. Aquella chica que caminaba a su lado creaba en él un contradictorio deseo al que su mente se negaba; pero sus rebeldes ojos iban en contra de los dictados de su voluntad. Ella exhaló un pequeño suspiro y la expresión triste de sus rostro hizo desaparecer cualquier pensamiento de su mente. Su corta cabellera brillaba de manera especial bajo el sol de aquella mañana mientras la brisa matutina se deleitaba meciéndola suavemente. Sus grandes ojos miraban al horizonte distraídamente, su delicada piel parecía de porcelana y sus jugosos labios hipnotizaban completamente su ser. Cuantas veces los había mirado deseoso de hacerlos suyos, de acariciarlos lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos, recorriendo lentamente su contorno, de.......  
  
''pero ¿qué demonios estoy pensando?''se preguntó el chico de la trenza'' es Akane! Esa chica no sabe comportarse como una chica, es violenta, no sabe cocinar, es fea y gorda ¿que clase de loco podría pensar lo contrario?''  
  
Decidió abandonar aquellos absurdos pensamientos creados por su traicionero subconsciente, aunque a su juicio más bien habían sido creados por su somnolienta mente. No había podido dormir en toda la noche y cuando por fin lo había conseguido había aparecido Shampoo en su cuarto con el capricho de ver juntos el amanecer. Se sintió aliviado al pensar que Akane no se había enterado de aquello, sino ahora mismo estaría aún volando por los cielos de Nerima. Aquel pensamiento hizo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo.  
  
Parecía que ninguna de sus otras prometidas le molestaría en su camino a clases, hoy sería otra silenciosa mañana; aunque no había más que silencio entre su prometida y él, disfrutaba de ello. Era un silencio apacible que inspiraba en él quietud y paz, cosa que sólo con ella, y con nadie más, conseguía.  
  
Sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Hoy podría disfrutar de ella.  
  
. . Inusualmente habían llegado temprano a clase, mezclándose entre la multitud de alumnos atravesaron los portones del recinto escolar mientras la gran mayoría los observaba estupefactos. Hacía mucho que aquella pareja llegaba temprano a clases pero más aún que no armaban ningún revuelo en su llegada.  
  
¿tan extraño será vernos llegar temprano a clases?´´ se preguntaba Ranma mientras sentía tal cantidad de miradas sobre él y su prometida. Decidió no darle importancia a las miradas de asombro, de todas formas parecía que el día había comenzado bien......o tal vez no.  
  
-Akane Tendo!!!!!mi dulce damisela!!-aquellas melosas palabras gritadas a los cuatro vientos no podían ser más que de una persona; Kuno Tatewaki, el trueno azul del instituto Furinkan. El autoproclamado héroe del instituto corría para estrechar entre sus brazos a su amada mientras a su alrededor los demás estudiantes, el edificio del colegio, los árboles......; todo iba desapareciendo gradualmente dejando paso a una atmósfera de romanticismo que envolvía tan sólo a Kuno y Akane. Las distancias se hacían cada vez más cortas, ya podía oler el dulce perfume de la joven, un aroma lleno de frescura que le recordaba......le recordaba......le recordaba a su aftershave, eso demostraba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, tenían los mismos gustos, usaban el mismo aftershave......¿aftershave?; pero antes de que pudiese asimilar aquel pensamiento un pie impactó en su cara dejándolo fuera de combate.  
  
-Kuno, es demasiado temprano para que empieces a molestar con tus tonterías- suspiró con desdén el muchacho de la trenza, quien en un rápido movimiento se había interpuesto entre su prometida y el truncado Casanova. Sin tan siquiera inmutarse Akane continuó su camino al aula; hoy no tenía ganas de soportar aquella locura.  
  
-La libro de ese idiota y ni siquiera se digna a darme las gracias-masculló con indignación el joven.  
  
-Buenos días Ranma, parece que hoy has conseguido llegar a tiempo-saludó Daisuke mientras Hiroshi, con el mismo motivo de felicitación, le dedicaba a su amigo el símbolo de la victoria.  
  
-Buenos días chicos-respondió al saludo el aludido-es cierto que hemos llegado a tiempo, pero a que precio, esa estúpida marimacho gorda y fea no me dejó desayunar y ahora me muero de hambre-un pupitre aterrizó en la cabeza del hambriento muchacho.  
  
-te he oído, baka!!!-gritó una furiosa joven desde una de las ventanas del enorme edificio.  
  
-nunca aprenderás a tener la boca cerrada amigo-le sermoneaban sus dos amigos mientras arrastraban al maltrecho chico rumbo a clase.  
  
. .  
  
Las clases habían transcurrido tranquilamente, el sueño, eterno enemigo del joven Saotome había sido mantenido a raya a duras penas hasta el momento. Animándose mentalmente se recordó a si mismo que sólo tenía que aguantar una clase más, entonces podría disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo que le daría fuerzas para resistir el resto de las clases. Pero los renovados ánimos se desvanecieron por completo cuando vio atravesar la puerta de clase al Moriyama-sensei, profesor de historia. Esa clase no, cualquier otra menos aquella, no podría aguantar. Historia no era lo que se diría la asignatura preferida de Ranma, pero Moriyama-sensei podía conseguir que fuese más aburrida de lo que ya era por si sola. Aquel viejo hombre estirado se paseaba por la clase de un lado a otro con su libro de texto abierto entre sus manos leyendo con voz pausada y apesadumbrada.  
  
''Esto no es bueno, nada bueno; si me coge durmiendo me matará ''  
  
Todos los alumnos se levantaron y saludaron en silencio a su profesor, éste respondió al saludo y el alumnado ocupo su asiento. Con extrema calma posó su viejo maletín de cuero negro sobre su mesa y rebuscó en él hasta encontrar su libro de historia. Ojeó el libro con la misma lentitud de siempre hasta encontrar la página deseada, levantando la vista al frente se aclaró la garganta para permanecer en silencio durante unos segundos.  
  
-Posiciónense en la página 142 de su libro de texto, hoy hablaremos de un hombre que hizo mella en su época, un hombre considerado como un loco brillante por muchos, Napoleón Bonaparte-posó su mirada sobre el texto que se hallaba ante él y comenzó a leer- Napoleón Bonaparte nació en 1769 en Córcega, hijo de Carlo Bonaparte y Letizia Ramolino, siguió la carrera militar en Francia y a los 16 años.........-  
  
El aburrimiento respaldado por el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de Ranma, apoyó su cara sobre su mano mientras intentaba seguir la lectura.  
  
-Fue nombrado jefe de las fuerzas de París y el 9 de Noviembre ocupó las cámaras legislativas. El golpe de estado fue aceptado favorablemente, tanto por la burguesía conservadora, que le veía como el hombre......-  
  
Las palabras parecían haber emprendido una alocada danza en su libro de texto mientras la monótona voz de su sensei se iba perdiendo en la lejanía. Progresivamente sus párpados iban ganado peso, siendo a cada segundo más difícil mantenerlos abiertos. Involuntariamente su cabeza se deslizó por su mano, visitando durante unos breves segundos el país de los sueños, pero rápidamente recuperó la consciencia a tiempo de ser descubierto por su profesor. -En 1808 emprendió la ocupación de la Península Ibérica, si bien el ejército napoleónico se vio hostilizado por las guerrillas y tuvo que capitular en Bailén al mismo tiempo que en Alemania aparecía....-  
  
Clok! un golpe seco inundó el salón de clases. Saliendo de la ensoñación, provocada por la pausada hipnótica voz de Moriyama-sensei, los alumnos dirigieron rápidas miradas al pupitre de su compañero de la trenza. El muchacho se encontraba roncando tranquilamente sobre su pupitre, ajeno a las risas de todos sus compañeros; exceptuando una jovencita con una enorme vergüenza ajena denotada en su escarlata rostro.  
  
-Espero que de esta manera aprenda a dar a mis clases el respeto que se merecen señor Saotome- la puerta del aula se cerró brusquedad ocultando la cara de furia del desairado profesor.  
  
Instantes después en el aula la calma había recuperado su reinado tan sólo interrumpido por la lectura del viejo Moriyama-sensei; mientras tanto en el exterior un muchacho ataviado con ropas chinas sostenía dos baldes de agua en cada mano luchando nuevamente con el sueño.  
  
. .  
  
Por fin llegó la tan esperada hora del almuerzo y si los hambrientos alumnos del instituto Furinkan, enfrascados en la difícil lucha por comprar su comida en la cafetería se hubiesen fijado, se habrían percatado de un muchacho parado en medio del pasillo. Ranma Saotome se encuentra mirando en todas direcciones mientras con ambas manos sobre su estómago intenta en vano acallar los rugidos de sus hambrientas tripas exigiendo su alimento.  
  
Después de tanto movimiento la vista del joven se queda fija en un lugar concreto, su cara se ilumina al ver a su querida amiga Ukyo preparando sus de-liciosos okonomiyakis. A medida que se acerca a su parrilla una pícara sonrisa aparece en su rostro.  
  
Al ver a que querido prometido una sincera sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Ukyo.  
  
-¿Uno de calamares Ran-chan?-  
  
-Claro U-chan!!-  
  
-Toma, invita la casa- dijo servicialmente Ukyo mientras contemplaba como su prometido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había acabado su okonomiyaki.  
  
-gracias U-chan! Siempre puedo contar contigo-  
  
-Vaya! Realmente hoy estabas hambriento-  
  
-Para serte sincero esta mañana me he quedado sin desayunar por motivos ajenos a mi voluntad- pronunció con tono de reproche mientras pensaba en cierta jovencita de cabello corto.  
  
-¿por qué no me cuentas esos motivos mientras te preparo otro okonomiyaki?-  
  
-Estupendo U-chan, otro de calamares entonces-  
  
. .  
  
Aquella conversación había gozado de una hermosa oyente que ahora permanecía estática, observando la escena entre los dos amigos de infancia. Akane desvió su vista de aquella escena para posarla sobre su temblorosa mano, en la que sostenía un paquete envuelto con un pañuelo de infantiles de dibujos, un paquete que contenía el almuerzo que ilusionada había preparado para Ranma. Su vista comenzó a nublarse por la inminentes lagrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus vidriosos ojos. Rápidamente reaccionó; ya se había acostumbrado a aquellas decepciones, que desgraciadamente se habían convertido en frecuentes componentes de su vida diaria.  
  
´´¿cómo se te ocurre ponerte así por ese baka?!" se reprendió a sí misma "eres una artista marcial, demuéstralo y compórtate como tal". Respirando profundamente comenzó a recuperar la compostura; las lagrimas se evaporaron de sus grandes ojos color café y el temblor se fue desvaneciendo paulatinamente.  
  
El sonido de la campana se dispersó por el recinto escolar anunciando tristes noticias para los alumnos del instituto Furinkan; las clases se reanudaban. Con holgazanería los alumnos se fueron dirigiendo a sus respectivas clases, algunos intentan aprovechar los últimos segundos de su corta libertad invirtiéndolos en una animada charla, otros se evaden en pequeños juegos infantiles, otros pocos se resignan a su destino consolándose en la idea volver a casa; este pensamiento es el único que ocupa la mente de Akane Tendo.  
  
. .  
  
Inusualmente Ranma Saotome regresaba hoy tras un rutinario día de instituto acompañado de las dos hermanas Tendo, ambas absortas en su conversación acerca del nuevo grupo musical que estaba teniendo un gran éxito en Japón. Sin embargo, Akane no estaba tan atenta a la conversación como parecía; su mente estaba ocupada en otro asunto que le preocupaba más que un absurdo grupo musical.  
  
Ranma la había rechazado nuevamente reemplazándola por otra de sus prometidas bonitas. Era cierto que Ranma nunca accedía a comer su comida, aunque ella siempre encontraba la forma de ''convencerlo'' de reconsiderar su negativa y comerse su comida. Aquello hería su orgullo profundamente, pero lo que más le molestaba era que nunca contase con ella, siempre anteponía a sus otra prometidas a ella. Pensándolo bien, si que había sido un monótono día. Akane se sentía frustrada e indignada, cada día aparecían nuevas locuras, decepciones y humillaciones que tenía que sobrellevar aparentando que no le afectaban, guardando siempre sus verdaderos pensamientos para compartirlos a solas con sus lágrimas. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que ocurrirle todo aquello a ella?¿por qué no podía tener una relación normal con su prometido?. Esas preguntas le carcomía por dentro sin obtener nunca una respuesta llegando siempre al mismo pensamiento, se le negaba aquello que todos las personas experimentaban, tener una relación normal con una persona querida eso era lo que le hacía sentirse así.  
  
Eso era lo que ella deseaba, deseaba poder hablar con Ranma si temor a ser herida por sus palabras o sus actos, deseaba poder caminar a su lado sin tener que estar alerta por el asedio de sus otras prometidas, poder mirarle a los ojos y perderse en su mirada sin miedo al rechazo, deseaba que desaparecieran la testarudez y el orgullo; que todo fuese distinto, eso era lo que realmente deseaba.  
  
Aquel deseo se acrecentaba cada vez que contemplaba a tiernas parejas pasear de la mano, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada de felicidad que sentían al estar al lado de la persona amada, sentir que esos momentos eran los pilares que sostenía sus vidas y los disfrutaban al máximo, como si fuera la ultima vez. Pero sus esperanzas se estrellaban contra el grueso muro que interponían los pretendientes, las prometidas, los retos,.........incluso el propio Ranma.  
  
La imagen de Ranma y Ukyo durante la comida regresó a su mente, una punzada de dolor se asentó en su corazón, jamás conseguiría arrancar de Ranma una sonrisa igual a la que había dedicado a Ukyo, esa sonrisa de satisfacción al paladear el exquisito okonomiyaki de la joven cocinera jamás sería para ella y lo sabía.  
  
Inmersa en sus pensamientos Akane caminaba junto a Ranma y Nabiki que ahora discutían acaloradamente acerca de unas fotos de cierta chica pelirroja. Un familiar sonido sacó a Akane de su estupor e hizo que Ranma y Nabiki interrumpiesen su discusión, un sonido que causó la aparición de distintos sen-timientos en los tres individuos; temor, ira e alegría.  
  
-¡¡¡ AIREEENN !!! -gritaba Shampoo montada en su bicicleta de reparto de comida.  
  
Ante la aparición en escena de la amazona la cara de Akane denotaba gran irritación, Ranma pensaba con todas sus fuerzas como salir airoso de esta conocida situación, y como no, la mente calculadora de Nabiki maquinaba la manera de obtener algunos ingresos extras para su cuenta personal. Y para variar, la rutina tenia que hacer honor a su nombre y pasó lo que siempre pasa.  
  
Tras el sonido de un golpe seco, lo siguiente que se pudo apreciar fue a Ranma por los suelos con la bellísima Shampoo saludándole con un efusivo y sugerente abrazo. Ranma comenzó a transpirar al sentir el calor del aura de combate de Akane, quien mantenía sus ojos, llenos de furia, fijos en él.  
  
Nabiki observaba la cómica escena, siempre le divertía ver a Ranma y a Akane envueltos en aquel tipo de situaciones, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo sus enfados, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que esos dos se amaban, así que siempre aprovechaba esos momentos para sacar beneficio propio. El día en que aquellos dos se declarasen su mutuo amor sería una gran perdida para su bolsillo.  
  
Sin embargo, a Akane no le resultaba nada graciosa aquella escena, sino que le confirmaba algo que ella sabia pero que en el fondo de su corazón se negaba a aceptar, que ella no significaba nada para Ranma. Y allí permanecía el susodicho, mirándola con Shampoo en sus brazos sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por apartarse de ella, despreciándola una vez más. Mientras esos pensamientos surcaban la mente de la chica Ranma permanecía conteniendo la respiración, contemplando como con cada caricia de Shampoo el aura de combate de su prometida se expandía a su alrededor; entonces supo que ya no había forma de escapar.  
  
Numerosos pensamientos se agolpaban en la cabeza de la joven Tendo, resumiéndose todos en una única conclusión, ya demasiadas veces había presenciado esa escena, y no lo permitiría, no permitiría ni una humillación más, él no se merecía cada una de las lágrimas que había derramado por su causa. Ella lo había intentado todo, siempre poniendo cuanto podía de su parte; pero parecía que para Ranma eso no era suficiente. Un nudo se instaló en su estómago y sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos clamando por libertad. No quería llorar, no quería mostrar debilidad; pero las cristalinas manifestaciones de sus sentimientos iban tomando control de ella y pronto correrían libres por sus mejillas. Quiso ser fuerte, mitigar por un momento su dolor, dejar de mostrar su debilidad ante los demás. Y lo intentó, luchó, tomó su coraje y lo interpuso a su dolor.  
  
Para asombro de los presentes, quienes ya esperaban ver a Ranma volando por los cielos, el aura de Akane se redujo en un pequeño parpadeo luminoso que poco a poco acabó por extinguirse. Akane sintió como sus fuerzas se debilitaban, ahí estaba él frente a ella, hiriéndola, destrozando su alma; sus fuerzas se diluyeron en su amargura, no pudo más. Una solitaria lágrima escapó a su voluntad y sólo un ¿por qué?´´ escapó de sus labios.  
  
No podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarla, escudriñar en sus ojos intentando franquear su fría mirada.  
  
-¿por qué Ranma?-volvió a repetir, esta vez en un susurro. La súbita necesidad de correr se apoderó de ella, su único deseo era evadirse del mundo y del dolor, tumbarse en su cama y dejar correr el tiempo. Pero no, había tomado una decisión y la mantendría, comenzó a caminar lentamente continuando su camino a casa, pero en cuanto giró la esquina, sintiéndose a salvo corrió, corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta su casa, hasta su refugio.  
  
La vio desaparecer calmadamente tras la esquina, jamás hubiera esperado una reacción asi de ella y menos la suya propia. Había querido insultarla, que ella le hubiese golpeado y asunto arreglado; pero no fue capaz, simplemente se quedó estático al ver la mirada de Akane, no pudo más que pronunciar el nombre de su prometida en un susurro, susurro sordo a oídos ajenos.  
  
La reacción de la joven Tendo no sólo había perturbado al chico, también había hecho mella en las otras dos espectadoras. Nabiki Tendo se sintió pero-cupada, por primera vez sintió preocupación por la joven pareja; sólo una vez había visto esa mirada en Akane, durante el funeral de su difunta madre. No toleraría que su pequeña hermanita volviese a experimentar ese dolor, no se quedaría quieta viéndola sufrir.  
  
-Ranma Saotome- pronunció arrastrando las palabras observándolo con dura mirada- más te vale solucionar esto-  
  
-Vamos Nabiki- intentó ocultar su preocupación en sus palabras- se le pasará enseguida, recuerda que es una marimacho pronto se le olvidará, los celos son cosas de chicas.  
  
-muy bien, entonces me verá obligada a colgar por las paredes de la escuela una foto muy comprometedora de tu hombría, ¿ves que cosas tan horribles me haces hacer, cuñadito?-  
  
Ranma sudó frío, ¿fotos comprometedoras de su hombría? miles de fotos en su forma femenina pasaron por su imaginación, sería mejor hacer lo que ella le dijese, era mejor no jugar con Nabiki; además debía admitir que nunca antes había visto una actitud así en Akane. Sin pensárselo más, se desprendió del pegajoso abrazo de Shampoo, retomando así su camino a casa.  
  
a veces puedo ser muy persuasiva´´pensó orgullosa de si mismano puedo creer que se haya tragado ese farol, mira que es ingenuo este chico, ni tan siquiera me ha pedido pruebas´´  
  
Shampoo había permanecido prácticamente ajena a los hechos pero la última acción de su airen había sido bastante patente en sus ojos. Allí, sola en mitad de la calle, permanecía estupefacta, tratando de asimilar la situación repitiéndosela mentalmente.  
  
se ha ido, se ha ido tras ella y me ha dejado aquí´´ Poco a poco comenzó a levantarse del suelo mientras sentía como la furia crecía en su interior, no lo toleraría, las cosas no acabarían así. Ella que era una guerrera, una bella amazona a la que ningún hombre podía resistirse había sido rechazada.  
  
Ranma, por mi honor que serás mío´´ masculló presa de la ira y la indignación, entonces un pensamiento cruzó por su mente-el hechizo......- susurró diabólicamente sintiendo como una súbita brisa la envolvía jugueteando con sus cabellos.  
  
. .  
  
Ranma Saotome avanzaba lentamente por las calles de Nerima, temeroso de enfrentarse a su prometida, él que siempre alardeaba de su valor y coraje se sentía vulnerable ante ella, tan sólo su presencia bastaba para que todo ese coraje se desvaneciese convirtiéndose en timidez y miedo. Sabía que debía disculparse con ella y esta vez más que nunca debía ser sincera, una disculpa sincera. Inhaló profundamente. Por fortuna, después de caminar tras él gran parte de su recorrido, Nabiki había decidido separar su camino del suyo excusándose con negocios, eso le había dado tiempo para pensar sobre lo ocurrido y en como debía encarar la situación; el chico frenó en seco,es cierto ¿qué le voy a decir?´´. Debería pensar una posible disculpa durante el resto del trayecto sino quería meter la pata diciendo lo que no debía, aunque sabía por experiencia que de todas formas, con una elaborada disculpa o sin ella, lo acabaría haciendo una vez más, como era costumbre.  
  
Sin saber como, perdido en sus pensamientos, había llegado a la casa. Era el momento de la verdad, se detuvo frente a la puerta principal intentando acumular todo su coraje antes del temido enfrentamiento y cuando por fin iba a atravesar el umbral oyó las voces de los cabeza de familia conversando tranquilamente en su camino a la cocina. Si le veían dirigirse al cuarto de Akane inevitablemente todo se liaría, contando con que no le estuviesen esperando para reprenderle; el sólo pensamiento de la gigantesca cabeza de Soun Tendo gritándole por haber hecho llorar a su pequeña no le era muy agradable; aunque por el tono alegre de sus palabras podía deducir que ese no era el caso; de todos modos la mejor estrategia sería utilizar la ventana.  
  
Justo cuando iba a tocar el cristal la vio, vio una imagen que lo petrificó. No esperaba ver a Akane así, lo habitual era que estuviese llorando pero en lugar de ello estaba sentada en su cama, abrazada a su almohada con la mirada completamente perdida. No creyó prudente interrumpirla, lo mejor sería dejarla a solas con sus pensamientos, además no se sentía con fuerzas para soportar verla en una postura tan desoladora. Decidió bajar a entrenar al dojo, así le daría tiempo a ella, y tiempo a si mismo.  
  
. .  
  
Interiormente agradeció que se hubiese ido, tal vez él no se había dado cuenta aún pero ya había aprendido a percibir su presencia siempre que estaba cerca. Aliviada al haber eludido un enfrentamiento para el que sabía que todavía no tenía fuerzas volvió a encerrarse en su mente.  
  
. .  
  
Se quedó inmóvil, manteniendo perfectamente su kata, su mente fue invadida por la imagen de Akane dedicándole su hermosa sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que tan difícilmente veía adornar su angelical rostro.  
  
La razón que nos da la fuerza para enfrentarnos a la vida,  
  
Lentamente su cuerpo continuó delineando los movimientos de la kata. Una de esas sonrisas sinceras, que hacían que su respiración se cortase, que la tierra desapareciese bajo sus pies y no existiese cielo sobre su cabeza. El ritmo de sus movimientos fue aumentando.  
  
puede llevarnos al cenit de los más bellos sentimientos  
  
Una sonrisa que obligaba a su corazón a acelerarse, nublaba su cabeza en un dulce mareo. Él podía hacer cualquier cosa por una de esas sonrisas; pero  
  
de la misma forma que puede destruirnos;  
  
hoy había hecho lo imperdonable, había ocasionado que sus hermosos ojos se inundasen de cristalinas lágrimas, que en su boca no hubiese cabida a una sonrisa. Aumentó la velocidad de forma frenética.  
  
llevando al caos nuestros pensamientos y emociones.  
  
Sus labios temblorosos le pidieron distancia. Rápidos movimientos intentaban dar rienda suelta a su furia. Sus lágrimas le imploraron, no más, no me lastimes. Un iracundo puñetazo al aire. Perdió el equilibrio. Allí quedó, en el frío suelo, golpeándose en su inconsciente por haber dañado lo más valioso para él.  
  
Que difícil es tener sentimientos,  
  
Allí estaba, sentada junto a la ventana, mirando al cielo, sin moverse, sin pensar. Así, sin más. La frustración y el dolor habían ido desapareciendo poco a poco dando paso a la calma y la paz. Su respiración era ahora pausada y el ardor, producto de las amargas lágrimas, había abandonado sus ojos.  
  
cuánto más hermosos, más frágiles,  
  
La vista fija en el cielo y la mente en blanco; que distinta postura a la adoptaba hasta momentos antes, tumbada en su cama llorando desolada por un hombre. Jamás pensó que ella acabaría así; fuerte, siempre fuerte, ella era fuerte, no una débil mujer que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Pero todo era distinto. Volvió a vaciar su mente, ahora no quería pensar en eso, sólo deseaba no pensar, simplemente dejar pasar las horas.  
  
un dulce gesto, una palabra amable, nos dan la vida  
  
El cielo estaba espléndido, pintado de un hermoso color azul y plagado de esponjosas nubles. No tardaría en caer el sol engalanando el firmamento de bellos tonos naranjas; cuya visión siempre hacia crecer una suave calidez en su pecho, tan sólo comparable a la producida por las amables palabras de prometido. Su corazón rememoró aquella sensación producida por sus sinceros gestos y acciones, cuando la salvaba de algún peligro, cuando en la única mutua compañía disfrutaba de su presencia, cuando sus ojos azules profundizaban en su mirada....  
  
tan fácilmente como nos la arrebatan,  
  
Era inútil. Por mucho que lo intentase su subconsciente se volvía en su contra devolviendo su mente a aquel horrible momento. Una y otra vez volvían las imágenes a su cabeza, Shampoo sobre Ranma sin él hacer nada por evitarlo. La urgente necesidad de deshacerse en lágrimas la inundaba mientras luchaba contra ella. Quería ser fuerte, luchar contra sus desoladores sentimientos. Deseaba no sufrir más, no más por un hombre, volver a ser la que fue, la que odiaba a los hombres, escudándose así del amor.  
  
destrozando nuestra alma y rompiendo nuestro corazón.  
  
No tuvo más fuerzas. Una solitaria lágrima recorrió el camino de sus predecesoras, mientras otras tantas no tardarían en seguirla. Y mientras observaba al inminente ocaso hacer acto de presencia, dejando fluir libremente sus lágrimas, decidió que estas serían las últimas dedicadas a él.  
  
. .  
  
Tímidos golpes en la ventana fueron los causantes de la ruptura de la ensoñación que dulcemente la había envuelto hasta ahora; sin tan siquiera mirar sabía que era él, ¿cómo no saberlo? aquella escena se había repetido tantas veces que ya formaba parte de su vida diaria. Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto ante la situación iniciando su lento recorrido hacia la ventana. Allí estaba él, el causante de su sufrimiento.  
  
Escudriñó su rostro, ya no había rastro de llanto pero su mirada continuaba vacía. La chica abrió la ventana y dándole la espalda se retiró para dejar pasar a su visita.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Ranma?-como dolía esa pregunta cargada de indiferencia.  
  
-Yo, pues....verás....-el guión de tan repetida escena había cambiado, lo normal hubiese sido una disculpa, una nueva disputa y una buena paliza, pero esta vez era distinto, ella lo había exigido así al lanzar su hiriente pregunta.  
  
-No tengo todo el día, si lo que quieres es que te ayude con los deberes silo dilo-mantener la frialdad comenzaba a convertirse en una difícil tarea, creyó que si no le miraba todo sería más sencillo; pero sabía que estaba ahí, tras ella, podía percibir su presencia haciéndola a cada momento más débil.  
  
Palabra alguna salió de su boca, no sabía que hacer o decir, ¿tanto daño le había hecho? Akane resopló con fuerza, entonces reaccionó.  
  
-no yo sólo quería.....esto....mmm.....preguntarte como estás; después de lo de Shampoo y toda la escenita.....ya sabes-al no obtener respuesta alguna comenzó a sentir el enojo crecer en su interior-venga Akane no entiendo porque te has puesto así, no me digas que te pusiste ¿celosa?- seguía siendo ignorado, el enojo, sin previo aviso, paso a convertirse en incontrolable furia y las palabras se apelotonaron en su boca antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de su significado- tienes que comprender que soy un hombre increíblemente atractivo y las mujeres me adoran; además deberías agradecer que me muestre en publico con una marimacho gorda y plana como tú, eso beneficia a tu imagen.....- se tapó la boca con ambas manos aún sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde, solamente cabía esperar la paliza que le tocaba recibir.  
  
Akane luchaba contra si misma por poder dejarse llevar y darle su merecido; pero esta vez las cosas serían distintas, de ahora en adelante su vida iba a cambiar, cumpliría con su promesa, no volvería a dejar que él le hiciese más daño.  
  
-si ya has acabado de insultarme sal de mi cuarto-esa fue la inesperada sustituta de un gancho de derecha de su prometida; pero las cosas no se queda-rían así, conseguiría que reaccionase de una forma u otra, y el sabía la más efectiva.  
  
-veo que por fin has admitido la realidad, así me gusta Akane que comiences a reconocerlo-  
  
-fuera-  
  
-y ahora quieres estar sola para empezar a aceptarlo, progresas mucho marimacho-  
  
-te he dicho que te vayas estúpido engreído-en su promesa no había dicho nada de no defenderse...  
  
-maldita cabezota, intento disculparme y lo primero que haces es ignorarme y ahora me insultas  
  
-mira quien fue a hablar, el que comenzó a insultar fuiste tú si no recuerdo mal-  
  
-¿yo?!!!no podía esperar menos de una chica violenta como tú, echarme a mi la culpa...-  
  
-serás...serás...baka!-los viejos tiempos comenzaban a revivirse  
  
-plana-poco a poco fueron acortando distancias  
  
-pervertido- encarándose en una acalorada discusión  
  
-violenta sin atractivo-los insultos ejercían una fuerza magnética entre sus cuerpos  
  
-fenómeno-sus rostros distaban muy poco uno del otro  
  
-ma...ma...mari...-no pudo acabar, la proximidad del rostro de su prometida era demasiada, miró en sus ojos y volvió a ver vida en ellos, volvían a ser los mismo vivaces ojos; un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Akane se extrañó del tartamudeo del chico y su posterior rubor le dio la pista final para darse cuenta de la postura en que se encontraban. Sintió como sus ojos azules escudriñaban en los suyos haciendo que también un tono carmesí se distinguiese en sus mejillas. Ambos podía sentir el roce de la nariz de su compañero en la suya propia. El aliento de ambos mezclándose en el aire al par que sus corazones comienzan a acelerarse.....  
  
-lo siento- la voz de Ranma era ahora suave y sincera.  
  
Durante escasos segundos Akane guardo silencio, disfrutando de la situación, acto que el chico agradeció saboreando el momento en la misma forma que su compañera.  
  
-no importa-los dos sintieron el alivio relajando sus músculos, el asunto había sido zanjado; pero para Akane Tendo era la última disputa, cumpliría su promesa y se sentía reconfortada de que todo acabase así. Se separaron lentamente.  
  
-entonces vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre-como siempre mostrando su entusiasmo por la comida  
  
-si, vamos-le observó atravesar la puerta mientras una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro adiós Ranma´´  
  
El chico volvió a aparecer por el umbral- si no tienes hambre me comerá tu comida- y echó a correr en dirección al comedor.  
  
-nunca cambiarás-susurró con melancolía-Saotome, ni se te ocurra tocar mi cena!!-gritaba una jovencita persiguiendo a su prometido escaleras abajo. . .  
  
El momento era el propicio, en realidad la única oportunidad. Cologne había marchado a su pueblo natal para resolver ciertos inconvenientes que reclamaban su presencia como matriarca de la tribu. Mousse, en cambio, había sido fácil de manipular; unas cuantas palabras melosas y lo había mandado a hacer algunos recados. Asi que gozaba de la intimidad necesaria para sus planes.  
  
Encendió una cerilla, el sulfúreo olor penetró en su nariz. Inhaló con fuerza y comenzó la ardua tarea de encender las 99 inmaculadas velas dejando viajar su mente meses atrás.   
Flashback Cough,cough,cough....había tanto polvo acumulado en aquel viejo desván que sencillamente flotaba en el aire; limpiar aquella habitación sería un trabajo tan fácil como agradable. Interiormente maldijo su suerte. Ese día no sólo se había visto frustrado su intento de conquistar nuevamente a Ranma, sino que su bisabuela viendo que aquel caluroso día anunciante de la primavera no invitaba precisamente a tomar un humeante tazón de ramen, tuvo la brillante idea de que aquel día era el idóneo para tan ardua tarea. Idea con la que ella había estado completamente deacuerdo hasta que supo que se le había asignado a ella y no a Mousse. El torpe chico-pato era quien debería realizar aquel trabajo indigno de una amazona como ella; pero su bisabuela había alegado que aquel cuarto albergaba demasiados secretos de la tribu de la supremacía femenina como para dejar que un simple hombre curiosease entre ellos. Definitivamente no sería un buen día, sólo le quedaba la resignación frente a su mala fortuna.   
Fin Flashback El silencio reinaba en el Nekohaten. Iluminado tan sólo por la tenue luz de las velas, que en su humilde existencia intentaban abatir a las sombras que ha-bitaban los rincones.  
  
Tomó una gruesa tiza blanca y se dispuso a trazar en el suelo un calco exacto de la extraña imagen impresa en el viejo papel que temblaba entre sus manos. Una vez terminado el dibujo comenzó con la parte más importante, las ofrendas. Con armoniosos movimientos se movió alrededor de la esotérica imagen colocando en cada uno de los puntos cardinales chinos un pequeño cono de incienso.  
  
Primero el este. Sobre un pequeño trozo de la madera más antigua de los bosques de China colocó un cono de incienso.  
  
-Long-Huang, en tu honor y fuerza mi señor-encendió el incienso de lavanda- azul, como el cielo que derrama lagrimas por los nobles caídos en la lucha por la justicia.  
  
Continuó su recorrido hasta llegar al norte, en el cual colocó una diminuta vasija de barro llena del agua más pura de los ríos de China. Junto a ella, un nuevo cono de incienso.  
  
-Gui Xian, en tu bondad, sabiduría y eternidad mi señor-acercó la llama al cono de azahar-blanco, como el alma de los puros que siguen la estrecha senda de la magnánima iluminación.  
  
Nuevamente se movió alrededor del dibujo. Esta vez fue el turno del Oeste, donde depositó un pequeño trozo de metal extraído de las vírgenes montañas de China. Sobre él puso otro cono de incienso.  
  
-Bai Hu, en tu coraje y virtuosidad mi señor- el cono de azafrán comenzó a arder- marrón, como el óxido que cubre las espadas de los justos guerreros guardianes de la verdad.  
  
Regresó al inicio de su recorrido. Finalmente el sur, en el que colocó un pequeño cuenco dorado que albergaba brasas traídas de uno de los grandes templos de China. A su lado, el último cono de incienso.  
  
-Feng-Huang, en tu abudancia y prosperidad mi señor-unió la llama al incienso de fresa-rojo, como la sangre derramada por los puros en aras de la paz.   
Flashback Miró a su alrededor, parecía mentira que una habitación tan pequeña pudiese alojar tal cantidad de cosas, siendo éstas en su mayoría grandes arcas repletas de viejos y polvorientos pergaminos. Se sentía totalmente aislada en aquella lúgubre habitación apenas iluminada por el pequeño farol que se encontraba junto a ella. Llevaba más de dos horas de trabajo y la escalofriante sensación que le había producido entrar allí aún no había desaparecido, aunque lo más desesperante era que ni siquiera había limpiado y ordenado la mitad de los trastos que la rodeaban; pasaría el resto de la tarde terminando su tarea. Mientras aquella desesperanzadora previsión cruzaba su mente un pergamino llamó su atención; parecía realmente viejo, probablemente el más antiguo de todos los que había visto durante la tarde. Su inquieta curiosidad la empujó a romper el sello obviando el carácter de advertencia de este.  
  
Con sumo cuidado desenrolló el papel, era tan viejo que con toda seguridad cualquier movimiento minimamente brusco lo haría desquebrajarse por completo. Lo primero que pudo observar en la cabecera del escrito fue un símbolo, que si bien era muy antiguo igualmente era conocido por toda amazona; era un símbolo prohibido, reservado en escasas ocasiones a las más altas amazonas; era el símbolo de la primer amazona.  
  
Durante el aprendizaje, toda amazona estudia la historia de su pueblo, lo primero que aprenden es la historia de su primer antepasada y mostrándoseles su símbolo para que, venerándolo con devoción, jamás lo utilicen; acción castigada con la muerte. Ella nunca olvidaría la segunda vez que tuvo el honor de tenerlo ante si; como heredera de la supremacía femenina, en su decimoquinto cumpleaños se le obsequió con un regalo muy especial; se le permitió ver uno de los escritos sagrados.  
  
Dichos escritos sagrados eran las escrituras de las primeras amazonas, manuscritos celosamente custodiados por las más altas sacerdotisas de la tribu. Se decía que contenían la sabiduría de la primer amazona transmitida a sus discípulas más directas; pero la realidad era que nadie, salvo la más antigua amazona, poseía en su totalidad los conocimientos descritos en los pergaminos; sólo se daba el privilegio de leer uno de los pergaminos a la heredera de la supremacía femenina el día en que alcanzaba la mayoría de edad amazónica. Sí leía aquel pergamino estaría quebrantando la ley más importante de su tribu; y tal y como demostraba el sello en perfecto estado momentos antes de ser destruido por su propia mano, ni siquiera su bisabuela había osado contradecir aquella estricta ley; pero la idea de ser la única amazona con el conocimiento de dos de los pergaminos era demasiado tentadora y la sed de poder destruyó las dudas restantes continuando con la peligrosa lectura.   
Fin Flashback El denso humo del incienso ascendía por el aire, impregnando el local de un empalagoso aroma que adormecía los sentidos despertando la mente.  
  
En medio de la oscuridad se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, en el interior del circulo de tiza, espina dorsal del dibujo que la bella amazona de cabellos púrpura había trazado. Situó frente a ella una enorme vela de pálido amarillo, que momentos antes había sido grabada con extrañas alegorías por su propia mano. Haciendo gala del más perfecto mandarín pronunció cuatro cortos rezos, uno a cada una de las deidades del panteón Chino.  
  
Terminados los rezos, encendió una cerilla bendecida por una alta sacerdotisa del templo de Baima y con ella dio vida a la mecha de la enorme vela, la número 100. Cerró los ojos en señal de concentración.   
Flashback A cada línea, a cada nueva palabra leída su expectación así como su emoción crecían desmesuradamente; aquel escrito era la llave que encerraba la clave para conseguir al que se había convertido en su meta desde que había llegado a la ciudad de Nerima, Ranma Saotome.  
  
Era justo lo que necesitaba, el escrito relataba la forma de llevar a cabo un hechizo que le concedería cualquier deseo que ella pidiese. Mientras las campanas de boda sonaban en sus oídos recordó el símbolo que había visto hacia tan sólo unos instantes; poseer aquel símbolo convertía al hechizo en una salida muy peligrosa para ella. Recordó que en una ocasión cuando era una niña su bisabuela le explicó que, aunque aquellos escritos eran tachados de extremadamente peligrosos no podían destruirlos ya que formaban parte de su tradición y su pasado; los escritos sagrados recordarían a las generaciones venideras lo caro que se pagaba jugar con la magia, ya que el abuso de estos hechizos de magia negra, algunos de ellos robados a sus enemigos, habían estado apunto de destruir por completo a las amazonas. Lo que no entendía por completo era qué hacía aquel pergamino sin la protección de una sacerdotisa tal y como debiera ser. Unas líneas que hasta entonces habían pasado desapercibidas a sus ojos despejaron sus incógnitas:   
  
Tú, loca estúpida, que te aventuras entre las líneas de este manuscrito, inconscientemente amenazas con condenar tu alma. Cautela, ella te salvará de la más absoluta perdición. Con este hechizo apostarás tu alma: un solo error causará tu condena a la vida eterna en la muerte física, capturándose el ánima en el cuerpo negada del control que en tus manos reside ahora. Tú castigo: sufrimiento, infierno de dolor ante las heridas de los que amas. Triste soledad, impasible silencio; únicos compañeros en la perpetuidad.  
  
La advertencia ha sido declarada, en tus manos queda haberla escuchado.  
  
Ahora la joven china dedujo que las sacerdotisas habían pedido a la matriarca que cuidase de tan importante pergamino; pero ¿cómo había dejado el escrito en le desván sin protección alguna? Ella conocía perfectamente la respuesta, su bisabuela podía ser la más fuerte de la tribu pero su memoria dejaba mucho que desear y habría mezclado los pergaminos sin darse cuenta olvidándose de éste tan importante. Lo cierto es que los despistes de su bisabuela podían ser realmente irritantes; pero en aquella ocasión le había proporcionado una buena estrategia para la conquista de su amado Ranma; por supuesto no pensaba usarla, no era estúpida, sabía que aquella advertencia no era una broma y el riesgo era demasiado grande; aunque podía ser un buen as en la manga en caso de emergencia.  
  
Desechado el uso del hechizo se animó a conquistar a su amado con sus evidentes encantos, después de todo ella no sólo era una amazona, era la heredera de la Supremacía femenina, ningún hombre podía resistirse a ella, tarde o temprano el muchacho caería a sus pies, se aseguraba mentalmente a si misma la altiva amazona.  
  
Miró el reloj el descanso había sido demasiado largo, aún quedaba mucho por hacer y poco tiempo para ello. Si no se daba prisa en terminar sabía que como castigo se quedaría sin cenar y lo cierto era que su estómago ya empezaba a clamar por comida; así que con gran desgana se dispuso a reanudar el desagradable trabajo mientras ideaba nuevas estrategias para obtener al hombre que ocupaba su corazón y ponerlas en práctica a la mañana siguiente.  
  
Fin Flashback Abrió los ojos con determinación. Después de lo ocurrido aquella mañana sabía que había llegado la hora, la hora en la que se decidiría su destino, la hora en que Ranma Saotome fuera suyo para siempre. Alzó las manos en señal de rezo e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás aspiró el delicado aroma de la estancia, y con voz queda a la vez que potente pronunció las palabras que marcarían su sino.  
  
. .  
  
Otro golpe sin compasión fue recibido por la misma piedra que le había acompañado desde el inicio del camino de vuelta al Nekohaten. Frustrado se había regañado mentalmente desde hacia varios minutos. Siempre dejándose manipular por la orgullosa amazona, se avergonzaba de si mismo, pero no podía evitar los sentimientos que despertaban en él por causa de la chica de los cabellos violetas porque desde el primer momento supo que era amor. Sonrió irónico; él que hasta aquel día había renegado del amor como si de una maldición se tratase, había abandonado dicha convicción desde el instante en que sus mirada se posó en ella.  
  
Sin darse cuenta había llegado ya a casa. Su casa, por primera vez la había considerado como tal y eso le hizo feliz, feliz por poder llamar hogar al mismo techo que cobijaba a su amor, su primer hogar.  
  
El restaurante estaba cerrado así que decidió entrar por la puerta trasera. Pero cuando iba a abrir la vieja puerta vio los cubos de basura repletos. Era obvió que si él no lo remediaba permanecerían asi por siglos, odiaba que las dos mujeres se aprovechasen asi de él. Cargó ambos cubos mientras mascullaba maldiciones.  
  
. .  
  
Sagrados dioses de mis antepasados,  
eternos amos de mi devoto pueblo,  
magnánimas señores del mundo místico,  
etéreas deidades del infinito cosmos,  
¡ oíd mi súplica !  
  
aquellos que guardan las llaves del mundo,  
de la compuerta que precede a los sueños  
y pasiones, las puertas que esconden las  
emociones de los corazones mortales,  
¡ oíd mi súplica ¡  
  
Que todos aquellos que desde el cielo  
miran a través de los cristales del mundo,  
aquellos que descienden de las estrellas  
y gobiernan lagos y océanos,  
tierra, aire, fuego y metal;  
presten oídos a mis ruegos.  
  
Que los corazones de los mortales se quiebren,  
que hagan eco las trompetas de fuego de los abismos  
del centro de la tierra, que suenen las llaves  
y se abran las puertas custodias de la magia,  
que el deseo de mi corazón sea escuchado.  
  
Una tenue luz nació del circulo de tiza hasta alcanzar el techo, actuando como una mágica barrera. Sintió como el cálido fulgor penetraba gentilmente en su interior, compartiendo con ella el mayor poder que jamás había visto. El hechizo había resultado y este era el momento de expresar su más ferviente deseo que pronto se haría realidad.  
  
Con suavidad, saboreando el ansiado momento, pronunció las palabras que cuidadosamete había elegido-deseo que...-  
  
. .  
  
Recogida la basura entró en la casa aún maldiciendo.  
  
-si no fuera por mi este estúpido restaurante estaría en la ruina-se fue enfureciendo-todo se habría ido ya al...-  
  
. .  
  
-sean abiertas las puertas del corazón de...- . .  
  
no pudo ahogar el grito-INFIERNO!  
  
. . Un potente haz de luz iluminó durante breves instantes la noche de Nerima. Desde las nocturnidad de las calles de la ciudad observó el espectáculo junto a su prometida, después de la pelea y la reconciliación dio gracias de que la cocina se hubiese estropeado y les pidiesen que fueran a comprar la cena.  
  
Era un hermoso celeste el que surcaba los cielos; sabía de su fascinación por esa clase de exhibiciones, se giró para observar como otras tantas veces el reflejo del asombro infantil ante el mágico espectáculo. Nuevamente aquel día le volvía a sorprender, la reacción de la chica no era la fascinación pueril acostumbrada sino que miraba con ojos soñadores la brillante luz, observó su semblante bañado por el celeste resplandor, se veía hermosa pero distinta, algo había cambiado en ella aquel día, algo que jamás volvería. Embriagado por las dulces facciones de su prometida se permitió olvidarse de todo, disfrutando únicamente de ella en ese momento.  
  
Siempre había gustado de los fuegos artificiales pero esta vez no eran un simple entretenimiento para ella, sino que sentía que era una señal, una bienvenida a la nueva Akane; era el comienzo a una nueva etapa. Un sentimiento renovador bullía en su interior invitándola a perderse en la euforia de dar un paso adelante en el camino de la madurez; observó con orgullo el añil brillo representante de la fina línea del presente que separaba su pasado de su futuro. Puede que solamente fuesen unos simples fuegos artificiales pero para ella eran los más hermosos que jamás hubiese visto; sus pensamientos se detuvieron en secó, en la ciudad no había ninguna feria o festival por lo que no tenían sentido los fuegos artificiales; pero si no eran fuegos artificiales ¿qué otra cosa podían ser?  
  
Recorrió con su mirada el camino trazado momentos antes por el celeste fulgor hasta llegar a su origen; un barrio ciertamente familiar a sus ojos. El punto concreto de origen no era claro pero debido a su ubicación no era difícil averiguarlo, no podía ser otro que el lugar de ese barrio más acostumbrado a esa clase de sucesos: el Nekohaten.  
  
-Ranma...-su intento por advertir a su prometido no era necesario, éste al ver aflorar la preocupación en los ojos de la chica divisó lo que con tanta ansiedad miraba y era obvio que había compartido sus conclusiones. Sin dar tiempo a la chica a reaccionar comenzó una desesperada carrera hacia el restaurante chino; sabia que la magia era algo habitual entre aquel trio pero esto escapaba a los limites de lo que ellos conocían como normalidad. Escuchó las pisadas de Akane, ésta no se había quedado atrás y había tomado su misma decisión, pero no podía esperarla, no podía dejar que lo frenase; no si los habitantes del Nekohaten estaban en peligro; aceleró su carrera. . .  
  
Abrió bruscamente la semidestruida puerta para encontrarse con un escenario que jamás hubiese esperado, no pudiendo hacer más que mirar sorprendido lo que ante él se presentaba. Obstaculizado por una espesa cortina de polvo buscaba con la mirada algún rastro de superviviente entre aquella destrucción. Al tiempo que la polvareda comenzaba a dispersarse el nerviosismo parecía acrecentarse; a sus espaldas un ahogado grito de Akane le indicó que ella ya había dado con el objeto de su propia búsqueda.  
  
La amazona China al detectar la presencia de los recién llegados giró su rostro para dirigir una suplicante mirada llena de terror. Su bello rostro estaba salpicado de un tibio líquido rojizo que se diluía con las saladas lágrimas que habían escapado a su control y en sus brazos un moribundo Mousse respiraba con gran dificultad. La cara del joven sufría varios cortes sangrantes y las manchas carmesí que se extendían por sus ropas denotaban que el resto de su cuerpo no había corrido mejor suerte que su rostro. Una gran mancha de líquido vital se extendía rápidamente por el vientre del muchacho chino, si bien estaba vivo, ello no tardaría en dejar de ser una realidad. Alarmado ante la escena y quizás por instinto se colocó ante su prometida en posición de combate preparado para todo o quizás no todo; por primera vez desde que había llegado al ahora devastado restaurante se fijó en un conglomerado de brillantes colores que conformaban una especie de circulo y ante éste una nauseabunda criatura se erguía imponente mientras que sus ojos exploraban inquietos el nuevo mundo que se había abierto ante él.  
  
-Al fin-la profunda voz que había dado vida a aquellas palabras inundó la habitación provocando que los cuatro jóvenes se estremeciesen-Al fin libre-  
  
Nunca pensó que tan breves palabras pudiesen crear semejante efecto de desamparo; sintió como el miedo la tenía completamente paralizada y por primera vez en su vida se sintió presa del verdadero terror. Sintió como su corazón se encogía a la par que un escalofrío recorría su espalda obligando a sus piernas a temblar involuntariamente. Algo en su interior le decía que su temor poseía fundamentos más que suficientes. Su vista comenzó a nublarse lentamente, su mano trató de buscar un punto de apoyo aferrándose a la única silla que permanecía en pie en el ruinoso restaurante. Intentó recuperarse cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, empeñándose en controlar el insistente mareo, vano intento que sólo le llevó a descubrir un creciente vacío en su vientre. El persistente mareo, el progresivo vacío.......el mal presentimiento se convirtió en un mal augurio.  
  
Su vista comenzó a despejarse lentamente, se concentró en su abdomen para que dicha molestia sufriese el mismo destino que su compañera; pero era inútil, podía sentirla expandiéndose en su interior, mudando en una pequeña fuerza que parecía tirar de ella. Presa del pánico, en un débil intento, trató de llamar a su prometido; pero no salió palabra alguna de su boca. Las circunstancias llamaron a la desesperanza quien hizo su trabajo provocando que las fuerzas de la chica comenzasen a flaquear hasta el limite del desmayo y en un último intento estiró la mano en busca de su prometido, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo lo vio, vio la luz traspasando su pálida mano. Manos, brazos, piernas,......la luz practicaba el mismo efecto en el resto de su cuerpo, toda ella se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente en el silencio.  
  
La situación era delicada y sabía que debía actuar con mucha cautela; pero esa era una idea a la que se resistía el flujo de adrenalina que se agolpaba en su cerebro. Miró a la desvalida pareja de chinos, antes de que el combate diese lugar debía sacarlos de allí, Mousse cada vez estaba más pálido, necesitaba llevarlo con el doctor Tofu, su vida estaba en sus manos. Luego estaba Shampoo que parecía en estado de shock, desde su llegada apenas no se había movido; ella no sería de mucha ayuda asi que sólo quedaban Akane y él. La estrategia era sencilla: distraer al enemigo mientras Akane ayudaba a escapar a los demás, luego él se encargaría de esa cosa.  
  
-Akane yo lo distraeré, tú saca a Mousse y Shampoo de aquí ¿de acuerdo?- sacando a flote toda su arrogancia intentó parecer seguro para darle fuerzas a su prometida.  
  
En la lejanía pudó escuchar las palabras del joven.  
  
No hubo respuesta. Rezó para que Akane no se encontrase en el mismo estado que Shampoo y sin quitar la vista de su oponente le gritó para traerla de nuevo a la Tierra-Akane!-Nueva ausencia de respuesta.  
  
Sintió como sus fuerzas terminaron por desvanecerse y no hubo más que oscuridad.  
  
La impotencia lo convirtió en su presa; desesperado, se giró bruscamente.......nada; sólo pequeños destellos celestes flotando en el aire en recuerdo de la joven Akane.  
  
Fin del primer capítulo  
  
. . . .   
  
dikea: oh, dios mio! Pobrecita Akane ¿qué le ha pasado?  
  
hécate: como si no lo supieras ¬¬U.....que la ha palmao jajaja...JAJAJAJAJA  
  
dikea: oh hécate ¿cómo puedes decir eso de nuestra querida Akane? ¿y el pobrecito de Ranma? quedará desolado TT No seas tan mala hécate- chan,deberias ser más comprensiva  
  
hecate:está bien....si tanto quieres que estén juntos, lo haré por ti: en el próximo capitulo mato a Ranma y se van juntitos al cielo  
  
dikea: cielos!! ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel? además, el amor de ranma y akane prevalecerá ante todas las adversidades(cara de ryoga cuando sueña despierto)  
  
hécate: ¿amor?!! ¿qué es eso? el amor no existe, al final sólo hay muerte y en el segundo capitulo cuando mate a tu Ranmita, Akane estará esperándolo en el cielo pero él se irá al infierno por pervertido  
  
dikea: hécate ranma no es un pervertido, solo es un adolescente que esta descubriendo cosas nuevas...  
  
hécate: si,si, cosas nuevas......seguro que se cayó en el lago de la chica ahogada adrede para poder transformarse en chica y entonces me.....  
  
dikea: hécate, por dios, modera ese lenguaje barriobajero que puede haber menores de edad leyéndonos  
  
hecate: pero que lenguaje barriobajero ni que ocho cuartos, yo sólo digo la verdad; que él muy pervertido se transforma para.....  
  
dikea: hécate, ya basta! cómo sigas así tendré que obligarte a tomar tus pastillas  
  
hecate: ¿pastillas? me gustaría verte intentarlo santurrona  
  
dikea: cielos, esta chiquilla va a acabar conmigo un dia de estos (dikea coge el móvil ) hola ¿hospital psiquiatrico Cogeaeseloco? Si, necesito que me manden un par de enfermeros (mira a hécate con indecisión) si, que sean bien musculosos  
  
hecate: ¿a quién has llamado?  
  
dikea: a nadie cielo, estas delirando, ¿tienes fiebre? (mano en la frente), deberias controlar mas tus acciones...  
  
hécate: ¿como que ha nadie? pero si te he visto coger el telefono, que estoy loca pero no ciega  
  
NiNO NINO NINO(de la ambulancia se bajan dos enfermeros muy forzudos)  
  
hécate: ¿dikea?  
  
dikea: si,es ella (empiezan a salir lagrimas de los ojos de dikea)  
  
hécate: dikea, diles que paren, que era una broma, ¿dikea? DIKEAAAAAA!!!  
  
dikea: portate bien, haz caso a los médicos y haz muchos amiguitos (despidiendo con un pañuelo blanco en la mano)  
  
hécate: volveré ¿me oyes?!!! Volveré para cargarme a Ranma!! VOLVERÉ!!! jejeje...jajajaja...JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
dikea:oh! queridos lectores, perdonen a mi amiga, es un poco...bueno..."unica", si(una gran gota aparece en la cabeza de dikea)..eso...es unica(un enfermero pasa volando junto a ella)  
  
hécate-NUNCA TE LIBRARAS DE MI DIKEA JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO (risa Kodachi)  
  
-sujetadla bien!!! Traed unos sedantes!!!!-  
  
dikea(la gota se hace enorme): Antes de nada me gustaría darles las gracias por leer nuestro fic, ah! es taaaan bonitooo...bueno a lo que iba...este fic lo hemos hecho mi amiga (q por diversos motivos ahora mismo no esta presente) y yo con mucha ilusión. Hemos tratado(con muchos contratiempos) de escribir un fic lleno de aventura, acción y diversión en el que por supuesto haya cabida para el romance así que los amantes de la acción no os desanimeis porque aunque en este primer capitulo ha habido mucho romance las batallas, retos y enemigos pronto llegaran para abrumar a nuestros amigos...(la puerta de la ambulancia se abre de repente)  
  
hécate(tono psicópata): dikea, guapa. VEN AQUÍ !  
  
dikea: esto....,creo que es hora de que me despida  
  
hécate: vamos ven, no te voy a hacer nada  
  
dikea: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo  
  
hécate: DIKEA!  
  
dikea: si es que sobrevivo (dikea corre a toda leche)  
  
hécate: el corre que te pillo, mi juego favorito (los ojos de hécate se inyectan en sangre) puedes huir pero no esconderte (corre tras dikea) DIKEEEEEAA!!!!  
  
Dikea: SOCOROOO!!!!!!-  
  
.   
Continuará......... . Notas de las autoras:  
  
Baima(caballo blanco): primer templo budista de China. Se encuentra en Luoyang, provincia de Henan. Cuenta la leyenda que una noche el Emperador Mingdi, de la dinastía Han del Este, soñó con un hombre de oro de más de tres metros y medio de altura de cuya cabeza salía una luz que iluminó la sala donde se encontraba. . A la mañana siguiente el emperador contó a sus oficiales lo que había visto en sus sueños y uno de ellos, llamado Fu Yi, le aseguro que había soñado con Buda, un dios de Occidente. Acto seguido el emperador envió a Cai Yin, Qin Jing y a otros a Tianzhu (actual India) en busca de las escrituras budistas. Cuando Cai, Qin y los otros llegaron a lo que hoy en día es Afganistán se encontraron con los célebres monjes indios Kasyapamatanga y Dharmaranya, los cuales se encontraban en aquel lugar enseñando las doctrinas budistas. En el año 67 d.n.e. cargaron sobre un caballo blanco las escrituras budistas escritas en sánscrito y un retrato de Sakyamuni -Buda- pintado sobre fieltro blanco y regresaron a Luoyang llevando con ellos a los dos monjes indios. El emperador alojó a los monjes en los aposentos para emisarios extranjeros situados en el interior del Templo Honglu durante los años que duró la construcción del nuevo templo. Este fue llamado el Templo Baima (Caballo Blanco), para que la gente recuerde el caballo blanco que trajo sobre sus lomos las escrituras budistas y el retrato de Sakyamuni. . Long-Huang, Gui Xian, Bai Hu y Feng-Huang: son Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko y Suzaku respectivamente. A la hora de elaborar el hechizo hemos uti-lizado los nombres chinos de estos cuatro dioses basandonos en las virtudes que representan(fuerza,sabiduria,....,) el punto cardinal que les pertence asi como los elementos que se les atribuyen(agua, metal.....) según la mitología china. . (dikea aparece de nuevo mirando en todas direcciones y en voz baja): buf! No está aquí. Se me olvidaba decirles que para cualquier comentario acerca de nuestro fic, bueno o malo, sólo tienen que escribirnos a , nos haría mucha ilusión asi que escribannos; prometemos contestar. Y muchas gracias por leer nuestra historia.  
  
hécate: te he visto!!!  
  
Dikea: oh no, ya está aquí. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Hécate: JOJOJOJOJOJO 


	2. Caminando a ciegas

Para empezar bien, comencemos con las contestaciones a los reviews:

Shakka DV: puede que tengas tu parte de razon cuando dices que nuestro fic se parece a 'hearts of ice', pero nuestra intención **nunca** ha sido plagiar ese fic tan maravilloso, jamás se nos pasó la idea por la cabeza. Pero tenemos que confesar que cuando se nos ocurrió la idea de que akane acabe en otro mundo por culpa de un hechizo de Shampoo, temimos que la gente pensase que lo mismo que tú; sin embargo nuestra historia no tiene más parecido con ese fic que ese ya mencionado, y como nos pareció una buena idea, seguimos adelante con el proyecto. Esperamos que le des una oportunidad a este fic, en el que hemos puesto tanto esfuerzo y empeño, y así veas que, aunque no es tan bueno como 'hearts of ice', si es bien distinto.

kei-kugodgy: Nos alegra que te guste nuestro fic, de verás que nos has animado mucho a seguir adelante con este proyecto. Tan sólo te pedimos que tengas paciencia con nosotras con respecto a las actualizaciones, a veces nos demoramos demasiado U Esperamos que este capitulo no te decepcione y te guste tanto como el anterior.

Finalmente, gracias por leer nuestro fic.

* * *

Ankoku ein, es un fin escrito en colaboración por Dikea y Hécate (dikate productions S.A). Con este fic buscamos narrar una historia acerca del amor, la lealtad y el valor, tratando de que el fic desborde acción y aventura sin faltar, por supuesto, el romance y la pasión.

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y cualquier otro personaje pertenece a sus respectivas creadoras. Nuestro trabajo ha sido realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Esperamos que todos los lectores disfruten de esta historia, fruto de mucho esfuerzo y ganas de trabajar; pero sobretodo que todos puedan reir, llorar, emocionarse, enamorarse....a la vez que los personajes ;en general que disfruten tanto como nosotros escribiendo este fic porque es para ustedes: los seguidores de esta magnífica serie, Ranma 1/ 2. Nos vemos al final del capitulo

**Caminando a ciegas **

Nabiki cerró la puerta tras de si mientras un patito de madera se balanceaba en el pomo de ésta. Su habitual mirada, fría y observadora, había sido sustituida por una de preocupación.

Se detuvo en la cima de las escaleras al ver a Kasumi, al pie de estas mismas, observarla con igual preocupación. Rápidamente mudó su mirada por la infranqueable de siempre, para luego deslizar sus dedos entre sus castaños cabellos colocándolos tras su oreja. Esbozó una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

Kasumi sostuvo la mirada a su hermana durante unos segundos más y continuó su camino al salón.

Después de ver los resultados positivos de otra de sus perfectas actuaciones, continuó su camino. Llevando la contraria a la costumbre puso su mano en la barandilla y la deslizó por esta a medida que descendía por las escaleras, tal y como solía hacer Akane.

* * *

-Akane....- un suave susurro se deslizó en su oído - Akane.....- ante el nuevo llamado, pesadamente, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de preocupación de su prometido, quien la sostenía protectoramente entre sus brazos.

- ¿Ranma? -

- por fin has despertado, ya empezaba a preocuparme-

- ¿qué ha pasado? - mirando a su alrededor reconoció su habitación

- ¿cómo que qué ha pasado? Serás tonta, tropezaste con el escalón de la entrada del Nekohaten y al caer te diste un golpe en la cabeza. No te pasarían estas cosas si no fueses tan patosa-

- yo....- intentó hacer memoria zambulléndose en la laguna formada en su memoria- no me acuerdo-

- te diste un buen golpe; será mejor que te lleve con el doctor Tofu -

- no, no es necesario. Seguro que no es nada -

- ¿estás segura? -

- si. Estaré bien-

- no sé - la miro dubitativamente- creo que de todas formas deberíamos.....-

- he dicho que estoy bien!! -

-estupendo! Yo sólo me estaba preocupando por ti, sabes?!! - la cara de la joven era una mezcla de sorpresa y culpabilidad, expresión que no pasó inadvertida a los ojos de Ranma - no quisiera - añadió con voz seductora - que te saliese un enorme chichón en esa linda cabecita tuya - al paso de sus palabras acortó distancias entre sus rostros.

* * *

Una vez en el piso de abajo se asomó, sin ser vista, al salón. Su padre lloraba amargamente mientras el tío Genma le acompañaba apesadumbrado. ¿Qué clase de adultos se suponía que eran esos dos? Observó a Kasumi servirles el té; sintió lastima por ella. Siempre tenía que ser ella la que llevase el peso de todo sobre sus hombros sólo porque era la hermana mayor. No era justo.

Su padre era un total inútil en cuanto se presentaba un problema, ya no era el hombre de años atrás que ella recordaba. En su memoria guardaba imágenes de un hombre que se enfrentaba a cada adversidad con astuta mirada y firmeza de espíritu. Recordaba vagamente a ese padre que conociera antes de la muerte de su madre; pero cuando la tragedia se llevó a su madre también hizo lo mismo con el espíritu de su padre. Se había vuelto un hombre indeciso y débil ante las dificultades, pensaba antes en llorar que en luchar. ¿Tanto cambiaba una mujer a un hombre?

Todo aquello había hecho a Kasumi el pilar de la familia, siempre era ella la que mantenía a la familia unida en momentos como aquellos y eso la hacía sentirse inútil. Sólo por ser la hermana mayor no tenía que soportar todo por si sola, también estaba ella. Pero aquella chica de apariencia frágil jamás se quejó por su posición ni le exigió ayuda; sólo esbozaba su dulce sonrisa y recogía los pesares de los demás. Por eso decidió que si no la dejaba ayudarle al menos no aumentaría su carga; ella cuidaría de si misma convirtiéndose en el reflejo del padre que antaño admiró. Aún así sentía que no era suficiente.

-Oneesan...-suspiró involuntariamente

Kaumi creyó oir un llamado surcar el aire; se giró hacia la puerta del salón, pero no había nadie.

* * *

Ranma estrechó aún más el abrazo, clavando su mirada en las pupilas de la joven. Instintivamente, ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la situación. Embriagada por el calor de su cuerpo envolviendo el suyo propio, podía sentir la acompasada respiración de su prometido contrastando con los acelerados latidos de su propio corazón.

Akane nunca creyó que algo asi pudiese pasar, pero estaba ocurriendo ahora. Justo cuando le había dicho adiós él le había contestado con un hola; rompiendo sus esquemas y haciéndole olvidarse de su determinación de comenzar de nuevo. Alejó esos pensamientos tratando de disfrutar del ansiado momento.

Se volvió a concentrar en los brazos que la sostenían, unos lejanos gritos irrumpieron en su mente; trató de relajarse con la tranquila respiración de su compañero, los gritos se sentían más cercanos; notaba romperse el mágico momento y persistió en conservarlo, intentando volver a sentir su respiración mezclarse con la suya, pero los gritos eran ahora palabras sueltas audibles en sus oídos. Nuevamente probó a ignorar aquellas palabras sin sentido pero la magia ya se había roto. Abrió los ojos y todo era oscuridad. Ranma había desaparecido y sólo quedaba ella envuelta en oscuridad con la única compañía de aquellas incesantes voces cuyas palabras, sumidas en discusión, había tratado de ignorar.

* * *

No estaba segura de si podría enfrentarse ahora a aquella situación y sin darse cuenta, había huido del salón para refugiarse en el jardín. Aquel lugar era especial para las hermanas Tendo. Todas habían compartido juegos y risas en él, llantos y rabietas, horas de estudio bajo la sombra de los árboles y todas habían disfrutado de su madre allí. Pero lo más importante era que aquel jardín era el mudo testigo de un pacto entre hermanas. Allí, en tan especial lugar, el día de la muerte de su madre habían jurado con sangre que siempre permanecerían unidas; pero ahora el pacto se había roto.

-Estúpida Akane!-golpeó la pared de la casa con frustración- esa niña siempre tiene que meterse en problemas, pero esta vez se ha superado- dio un largo suspiro; ¿por qué tenía que pasarle algo así?- y tú, Ranma, se supone que tenías que protegerla....otro hombre inútil más en esta casa-

Si al menos supiese que le había pasado podría intentar encontrar una solución, pero había desaparecido sin más, asi había explicado Ranma la desaparición de su hermana. ¿Qué clase de explicación era esa? Desaparecer sin más, nadie desaparece sin más, ¿qué pensaba ese tonto? ¿qué Akane se había desvanecido en el aire?

-Maldita sea-maldijó derrotada-creí que nunca volvería a sentir esta impotencia. Akane ¿qué te ha pasado? No me digas que estás muerta porque no lo creeré, se necesita algo más para acabar contigo cabezadura - hablaba con una imaginaria Akane - deja de preocupar a los demás intentando ser el centro de atención y vuelve a casa de una maldita vez-

Se hubiese desvanecido en el aire o no, ella no estaba allí y no había dado señales de vida. Las pocas palabras que había oído de la boca de un alterado Ranma la habían inducido a pensar que la magia estaba involucrada en ese asunto. Pero ella no sabía nada de magia, las únicas que podían aclarar aquello eran la prepotente amazona de cabellos púrpura y la bisabuela de ésta. La primera no les ayudaría demasiado, el doctor Tofu, al ver el estado de shock en el que se encontraba, le había administrado unos sedantes. La segunda estaba ilocalizable en China. No podían hacer más que esperar a que Cologne apareciese.

Perdida en sus cavilaciones había dado un pequeño paseo por el jardín y ahora se encontraba frente a la ventana de Akane. Todas sus conclusiones se borraron de su cabeza, ahora sólo ella era su único pensamiento.

De alguna manera siempre la había admirado, incluso envidiado por su carácter decidido. Se mostraba tal y como era, no tenía miedo a ser juzgada; aunque las demás niñas siempre la rechazaban en cierto modo por su pasión por las artes marciales, ella había seguido estudiándolas sin importarle lo que pensasen los demás. Encaraba los problemas con valor, un coraje que podía rivalizar con el de cualquier hombre y ahora podía estar....no! ¿cómo podía pensarlo siquiera? Akane no estaba muerta, hacía falta algo más que la magia barata de las amazonas para acabar con su hermanita.

Necesitaba creer que no estaba muerta. Trajo a su mente la sonrisa de la chica, una sonrisa cargada de tanta calidez como la de su madre, era tan parecida a ella.....por lo que recordaba de su madre, cada gesto facial y cada ademán de su hermana pequeña era exacto a los de su madre. Si la perdía a ella sería no sólo como perder a su hermana, sino perder de nuevo a su madre. Sin saber como, recordó algo que creyó perdido en su memoria.

_Una pequeña Nabiki entró en el cuarto de su hermana menor, quien estaba llorando en su cama._

_- Akane - la aludida se sobresalt_

_- Nabiki! -_

_- si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo entre mis brazos - una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en el rostro de Nabiki - siempre que lo necesites puedes hacerlo-_

_- gracias hermana -_

_- pero hay una condición -_

_- ¿una condición?! -_

_- tienes que tratar de ser fuerte, no debes dejar que papá o Kasumi te vean triste – a pesar de su corta edad la niña hablaba como si de un adulto se tratase - ellos necesitan una hermosa sonrisa que ilumine la casa-_

_- pero yo estoy triste; no quiero sonreir, quiero llorar -_

_- Akane - la miró con paciencia - no te lo pediría si no supiese que puedes hacerlo-_

_- y yo te digo que no podré ¿qué importa mi sonrisa ahora? Mamá ha muerto hoy, una sonrisa no nos la devolverá-_

_- ¿y quien lo dice? -_

_- Nabiki ¿qué dices?!! -_

_- tu sonrisa es perfecta, ella nos la traerá de vuelta porque es la misma que la de mamá -_

_- ¿tu crees? - Nabiki asintió._

_La pequeña Akane se subió a la silla de su tocador poniéndose de rodillas sobre ella para alcanzar a ver su reflejo en el pequeño espejo. Durante unos segundos observó su demacrada cara, como si no se reconociese a si misma. Poco a poco se esforzó en mostrar una enorme sonrisa, pero no era sincera. _

_Con duda miró a su hermana, quien con su mirada la instó a volver a intentarlo. Volvió su mirada al espejo y nuevamente lo intentó. Esta vez consiguió una hermosa sonrisa que obsequió a su hermana mayor._

_- exacta a la de mamá - murmuró Nabiki al borde del llanto_

_- como la de mami - repitió la pequeña. Un torrente de lágrimas comenzó a inundar su rostro, aún asi, con coraje, mantenía la sonrisa intacta ante el dolor._

_-entonces, es un trato - pronunció con voz quebrada extendiendo los brazos. Akane se lanzó sobre su hermana y ésta la abrazo fuertemente, tratando de aliviar el dolor de la pequeña. Abrazadas compartieron su dolor mezclando sus lágrimas._

__

- si no vuelves para cumplir el pacto, haré que te arrepientas, niña tonta. Nabiki Tendo siempre cobra sus tratos – una lagrima rodó fugazmente por su mejilla.

* * *

Un extenso desierto de oscuras arenas grisáceas enmarcaba una enorme roca, plana, de tono gris tan claro que se semejaba blanca. En ella varios seres discutían acaloradamente. Todos de distintos colores, raza, piel, pelo,.....sólo algo en común los unía, un tatuaje en el dorso de su mano izquierda o lo que fuera que tuviesen que hiciera las funciones de dicha mano. La mayoría cruzaba algunas palabras con sus vecinos mientras escuchaban atentamente la disputa entre dos de ellos.

En un extremos de la roca, que actuaba como su lugar de reunión, otra se sostenía verticalmente sobre ella. En ésta una joven inconsciente se veía cautiva, e ignorante de su situación presenciaba en su inconsciencia la disputa sostenida por dos de sus captores.

- te digo que no perdamos el tiempo con ella Eder-

- y yo te repito que no la tocarás-

- te has vuelto blando amigo, ¿pretendes perdonar a esta chica? - todos los presentes permanecieron a la espera de la respuesta

- no digas tonterías estúpido - respondió indignado - no sabemos que demonios ha pasado con Zoilo y ella es nuestra única pista-

-¿y qué importa lo que le haya pasado? Ha desaparecido, se desvaneció y a cambio hemos obtenido a esta jovencita humana -

- pero Zoilo es nuestro jefe y deberíamos....-

- Zoilo esto, Zoilo lo otro,..blablablabla....ya no está ese maldito bastardo. Olvídalo! Voy a empezar a creer que guardabas lealtad a ese malnacido. Lo que ahora debemos hacer es decidir un nuevo jefe, a menos que quieras objetar acerca de mi propuesta - le desafi

- no - hizo una breve pausa - tienes razón, Zoilo ha desaparecido y ahora necesitamos a un nuevo líder, ya que la idea ha sido tuya Ty, ¿por qué no propones tú a alguien? - respondió al desafió Eder

Ty maldijo para sus adentro, él aspiraba a la nueva vacante y Eder lo sabía. También conocía cual sería la reacción de los presentes, juzgarían toda su actuación como una trama para conseguir a la humana y no para ostentar el cargo de líder; y eso era algo que no tolerarían. Podían ser estúpidos bárbaros, pero no aceptarían a un jefe que antepusiese el placer carnal al de la lucha, sólo respetaban una cosa y esa era la pasión por la batalla.

Por su parte Eder también pensaba con rapidez. Ty era su enemigo pero colocarlo en la posición de líder le sería muy ventajoso. Él como mano derecha del desaparecido jefe tenía grandes oportunidades para sucederle en su cargo, pero también sabía que Ty era respetado como guerrero entre los demás, más que él, y eso le daba una gran ventaja a su adversario. De entre los dos, Ty sería elegido. Si él mismo le proponía como jefe, no sólo se ahorraría una humillación por parte de su enemigo, sino que se colocaría en una buena posición ante los de-más. De momento lo más inteligente era desviar las miradas de él, eso el primer paso para poder comenzar a buscar una forma de recuperar a Zoilo.

-¿por qué te demoras Ty? Ya que no aportas ninguna otra idea, propondré yo un candidato. Propongo a Ty - él aludido esperaba todo menos eso. ¿Qué demonios pretendía Eder? Nunca se habían llevado bien porque Eder era la fiel mano derecha de Zoilo, el antiguo líder de aquel atajo de descerebrados, mientras que él detestaba a Zoilo.

Akane comenzó a recuperar sus sentidos sin poder deshacerse de aquellas voces aún. Trató de mover sus brazos solamente para sentir sus muñecas prisioneras; asustada ante la situación trató de mover sus piernas descubriendo que sus pies no eran capaces de encontrar el suelo. Poco a poco, aún adormecida, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un espectáculo que actuó como un jarro de agua fría. Ante ella se encontraban numerosas criaturas que sólo creyó posibles en cuentos y fantasías. No pudo más que exhalar un mal ahogado grito.

- vaya, parece que nuestra invitada nos honra con su vuelta del mundo de los sueños-ironizo Ty tratando de recuperar su frialdad.

Akane no pudo responder, su voz parecía haberse perdido en su interior como si tratase de huir de la situación, cosa que desearía poder hacer ella también; pero las cadenas que la suspendían en el aire se encargaban de impedírselo.

- eres una criatura muy linda - con pasos pesados se acercó a ella - hace años que no disfruto de una mujer humana - confesó deslizando un dedo por la mejilla de la chica quien no pudo más que temblar - Eder se giró para dedicarle una dura mirada - tú me has propuesto y no veo más candidatos, eso me convierte en el nuevo líder, por lo que poseo el privilegio de disfrutar de ella el primero - no sabía que pretendía su enemigo proporcionándole tanto poder, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad - luego será tuya, después de todo eres el segundo al mando-

-¿segundo al mando? - simuló sorpresa

- por supuesto - respondió sin levantar la vista de Akane - después de todo ese era tu puesto y debo agradecerte mi candidatura como líder- desancló de la pared la cadena que sujetaba a Akane. Sujetó con fuerza dicha cadena, que actuaba aún como lazo de unión entre los grilletes que aprisionaban las muñecas de la joven, y tiró de la chica – vamos - orden

-espera! - gritó Eder recibiendo una mirada de furia por parte de Ty - no puedo dejarte hacer eso - suavizó el tono de su voz

-¿aún quieres usarla para recuperar a Zoilo?-

- sólo intento ser de ayuda para mi nuevo líder - Ty le dedicó una mirada suspicaz- creo que la chica podría ser de valor-

-¿qué quieres decir?-

- podríamos venderla, pero si disfrutas de ella perderá gran parte de su valor - Ty pareció interesarse- la chica es joven, probablemente sea virgen ¿sabes cuanto podríamos sacar por una virgen?-

- sigue hablando-

- podríamos venderla a los sacerdotes del templo de Alair, una virgen sería perfecta para sus sacrificios. Sabes lo ricos que son y lo escasas que son las doncellas; no necesitas que te explique más, verdad?-

- podríamos sacarles mucho pero eso sería en el caso de que la chica sea virgen-

- yo diría que lo es - se acercó a Akane y trató de suavizar su ronca voz lo más posible - eres pura, verdad cielo?-

Akane estaba completamente aterrorizada, apenas se había despertado se había dado cuenta de que estaba cautiva por horripilantes monstruos que pretendían violarla. Violarla! Las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su dulce rostro. Vulnerable, en un lugar extraño, rodeada de seres terroríficos; no podía hacer más que llorar ante el horrible destino que parecía cernirse sobre ella.

- niña, ¿eres virgen? - repitió Eder. Ante la pregunta pareció recuperar los sentidos. Durante unos segundos lo miró aún llorando para después mover con lentitud la cabeza afirmativamente - ahí tienes tu respuesta-

- Eder ¿cómo puedes ser tan inocente? Miente para salvarse -

- eso es improbable, mírala. Está muerta de miedo, en ese estado dudo que sea capaz de pensar con claridad. De todos modos podríamos llevársela a los sacerdotes, ellos no se fiarán de nuestra palabra y querrán comprobar su pureza. Si no lo es no la querrán y será tuya, no tienes nada que perder - hizo una breve pausa - jefe -

Ty esbozó una tétrica sonrisa, aquella palabra, jefe, era una total provocación por parte de Eder. Aún asi sus argumentos eran buenos, deseaba poseer a aquella mujer pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Debía actuar con cautela, ahora todos los ojos se posaban sobre él, no podía permitirse dar un paso en falso - por algo te mantengo como segundo a bordo Eder - alzó la voz para que todos pudiesen oírlo - venderemos a la chica a los sacerdotes de Alair, con el dinero tendremos mujeres y bebida - todos gritaron mostrando aprobación ante la primera decisión de su nuevo líder.

* * *

Mientras todos celebraban, Eder se mostraba satisfecho por otro motivo. Manipular a Ty había resultado más fácil de lo que había pensado, era un excelente guerrero pero nada inteligente. Él tenía otros planes para la chica, cuando la llevasen a los sacerdotes Alair les ofrecería un trato muy distinto, la chica por recuperar a Zoilo, si alguien podía traerlo de vuelta eran ellos.

Mientras la celebración era llevada a cabo dos guardias custodiaron a Akane hasta una tienda hecha de oscuras telas. La decoración interior, aunque suntuosa, no dejaba de resultar tosca. Alfombras de la más suave piel recubrían el suelo en su totalidad, cojines de plumón repartidos por la estancia si ningún orden, palmatorias de hierro exquisitamente labradas a mano,.. ...todos los detalles de una estancia digna de un rey dispuestos sin orden o gusto en la tienda de un bárbaro guerrero.

Una especie de trono se alzaba entre una montaña de cojines en el centro del lugar. De igual naturaleza a la del resto de la decoración asemejaba una obra de arte, madera de cerezo o tal vez roble, tallada con gran precisión cuyos dibujos contrastaban con la belleza de la pieza, horribles grabados de sangrientas batallas se distribuían por su superficie arruinando la majestuosidad del trono. Asi era la nueva morada del recién nombrado jefe de los Melkor, criaturas forjadas en el calor de la batalla y despiadados mercenarios de los desiertos de Ankoku Ein.

Fuera de la tienda podía escuchar las voces de los guerreros rindiendo pleitesía a su actual y recién nombrado líder, Ty Arkaitz , quien bebía y festejaba con sus acólitos su reciente nombramiento, dejando a Eder a cargo de su rehén.

- bueno preciosa te quedarás aquí, a salvo de esos borrachos. No quiero que se les ocurra hacerte nada y disminuyan tu valor - dijo Eder mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Akane- eres muy importante para mi –

- suéltame, bastardo! - todo el valor de la chica salió a flote

- vaya, vaya - rió Eder - primero era un ratoncillo asustado y ahora resulta ser una gatita salvaje - su mirada se endureció - no te recomiendo esa actitud, aquí se meriendan a las niñas como tú - sonrió recobrando su alegre semblante - así que pórtate bien si quieres llegar al templo Alair. Encargaos de ella -

Cuando Eder hubo salido de la tienda los dos guardias comenzaron a cumplir sus ordenes, atándola al poste central de la tienda. Una vez bien sujeta salieron de la estancia para colocarse a ambos lados de la entrada, custodiando así a la cautiva joven.

Ahora, sola en la tienda, sucumbió al temblor de sus rodillas desmoronándose sobre la alfombra. Aún no se explicaba como lo había conseguido, había sujetado sus nervios y mostrado valor ante aquellos aterradores seres; pero ya no podía más. Aún en el suelo, sus rodillas seguían temblando y su corazón latía tan rápido que creía que se le saldría del pecho. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Víctima de la desesperación sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos; estaba en un mundo que no era el suyo, eso estaba claro, y no conocía a nadie......"NO!" se gritó mentalmente "no llores Akane"

- No tengo que perder el control- las lágrimas se evaporaron en sus ojos. Tragó duro – tengo que salir de aquí, eso es lo primero; luego ya me encargaré de llorar, cuando esté a salvo-

Miró las ataduras que la sujetaban. Los grilletes con los que despertó puestos, ahora estaban sujetos mediante una gruesa cadena al poste central de la tienda que también era de hierro. En sus tobillos, otro par de grilletes inmovilizaban casi por completo sus piernas. Sus cadenas eran imposibles de romper, incluso para ella.

Akane miró hacia la puerta, incluso en el improbable hecho de que consiguiese soltarse, en la puerta la esperaban dos consumados guerreros y tras estos una horda de guerreros, que aunque borrachos eran demasiado para ella sola. No, mala idea; estaba demasiado agotada por el miedo y la incertidumbre como para luchar.

- piensa Akane, piensa -

¿Qué era lo que sabía? Sabía que la iban a vender a unos monjes y que mañana partirían a su templo. También sabía que no se atreverían a tocarla por miedo a estropear la mercancía. Suspiró aliviada, por lo menos estaría a salvo de ellos.

- un momento! Mañana me llevarán al templo. Claro!, esa es mi oportunidad -

Sólo unos pocos soldados resacosos serían los encargados de llevarla al templo, y no estaría atada a aquel estúpido poste, tendría más movilidad. Esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para escapar; para mañana los efectos del alcohol medrarían sus habilidades lo suficiente para que ella les diese una buena paliza. Resuelta y confiada en su plan se abandonó al sueño, tenía que recuperar fuerzas para mañana.

* * *

Un golpe hizo que se sobresaltara despertándola repentinamente. Dos soldados se acercaban a ella. En la puerta de la tienda se encontraba Ty, mostrando una triunfadora sonrisa.

Uno de ellos se arrodilló y cogiendo uno de sus pies descalzos alzó una pequeña llave de hierro liberando sus piernas del cautiverio mientras otro hacia lo propio con sus brazos. Craso error, Akane le propinó una patada en el estómago, no esperaba escapar de esa forma pero era parte importante de su plan; hacerles creer que intentaba escapar desesperadamente. Evidentemente ellos la reducirían creyendo que esa era la última rebelión de la joven, bajando asi la guardia más adelante, cuando realmente intentase escapar. Además, no iba a dejarse manipular así sin luchar, aún tenía su orgullo.

- quieta! - gritó el otro guardia a la vez le agarraba las piernas

Pero Akane, representando su papel, no desistía. Se retorcía agitando las manos y pies intentando zafarse de su agarre.

- maldita niña! - una bofetada hizo contacto con su rostro- vas a saber lo que es bueno-

-Birr! Los Alair no la aceptarán si saben que la has golpeado – le interrumpió un recién llegado Eder - asi que reza para que no le quede marca de esa bofetada -

- andando – ordenó Ty

Birr, en infantil venganza, dio pequeño tirón de la cadena de los grilletes que seguían en las muñecas de la chica haciéndola perder el equilibrio. La agarró de la cintura y colocándola sobre su hombro, salió de la tienda seguido por su compañero.

- Eder, te encargo la misión de llevarla al templo. Confío en que consigas un buen precio por ella. Llévate a 10 diez hombres contigo, el camino puede ser peligroso -

- como ordenes jefe - contestó Eder con fingido respeto, sin dejar de pensar en su buena suerte "Ty, fuera"

Sin más que decir, Eder abandonó la tienda. Pocos segundos después, Eder y Birr, junto con 10 guerreros más, se encaminaba al gran templo de los Alair para la transacción que implicaba a cierta jovencita de cabellos azulados.

* * *

El sol amenazaba con ocultarse, dejando paso a las primeras estrellas que ya empezaban a coronar el firmamento.

Llevaban varias horas de incansable caminata por el angosto y escarpado camino que les llevaría al templo de los Alair; y que a ojos de la joven Tendo parecía interminable

Akane, agotada del bamboleo que suponía estar subida al hombro de Birr, dejaba colgar ambos brazos. Hacia tiempo que había dejado de chillar y patalear, no debía derrochar la energía que le haría falta para su huida.

Sus piernas, entumecidas, por fin tocaron tierra firme cediendo al momento bajo su propio peso, desplomándose en la tierra.

- está oscureciendo, haremos noche aquí! – ordenó Eder al resto de los guerreros.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, 10 guerreros, como afanosas hormigas bajo las ordenes de su reina, comenzaron la construcción del campamento. Unos iban y otros venían, recogiendo leña, montando tiendas, consiguiendo un organizado enjambre ejecutaba a la perfección su cometido. Una disciplina que no dejaba de asombrar a la chica y hubiera despertado admiración en ella sino fuese por los hoscos movimientos de los guerreros que sustituían la admiración por repugnancia.

- siéntate ahí - Birr empujó a la sorprendida chica, quien tambaleándose no pudo más que caer pesadamente en el suelo, quedando en el centro del que comenzaba a adivinarse como el campamento - estate quietecita y no des problemas niña - luego de sus amenazadoras palabras, Birr se unió a las tareas de construcción.

Mientras ellos se afanaban en montar el campamento, Akane procedió a examinar el terreno que le rodeaba. Se encontraban en los lindes de un espeso bosque, mientras que el camino que habían recorrido era desértico y con numerosas rocas. Comenzó a sopesar las vías de escape. El bosque era frondoso, perfecto para ocultar sus pasos y perder a sus perseguidores. Por otra parte, escapar a través del desierto era una estrategia más inteligente y enrevesada, nadie sospecharía que ella fuese tan estúpida de tomar un camino tan fácil de rastrear. El desierto parecía la mejor opción, aunque no le proporcionaría víveres ni refugio como el bosque eso era lo menos importante para ella en esos momentos, sólo pensaba en huir. Así pues, el desierto se-ría su salvador.

No pudo contener un escalofrío ante el graznido de un enorme cuervo "vamos Akane, ahora no es momento para el miedo"

* * *

Torpemente y con rudeza la sentaron junto a la hoguera del ya organizado campamento, rodeada de esos seres inmundos. De repente, un asqueroso olor le hizo arrugar la nariz.

- trasgo asado - dijo Eder mientras se sentaba junto a ella, que horrorizada, vio una especie de hombrecillo asándose en el fuego.

Intentando reprimir las nauseas, desvió la mirada. Lo que no fue un acierto, Birr cogía con las manos la carne aun casi cruda y la despedazaba con sus dientes, mientras limpiaba con su antebrazo la sangre que le resbalaba por la barbilla. "Panda de salvajes" pensó asqueada la chica de Nerima.

- quiero ir a mi tienda - dijo Akane de repente

- estoy comiendo - contestó indiferente Eder

- he dicho que quiero ir a mi tienda - insistió Akane recalcando cada una de sus palabras

- maldita niña estúpida – bufó Eder mientras se levantaba y la alzaba con una mano arrastrándola a una de las tiendas del centro del campamento.

"genial" ironizó Akane

- y ahora quietecita – dijo Eder mientras la depositaba en el áspero colchón – ey Nur!! Vigílala!!

- Si señor -

Akane se recostó, y bostezó sonoramente fingiendo sueño, su huida estaba cerca, así que necesitaba pensar.

* * *

La oscuridad reinaba en el campamento, irónicamente miles de estrellas iluminaban el firmamento en su máximo esplendor. En el aire se respiraba la calma, sólo el chisporroteo de las llamas de la moribunda hoguera rompían la armonía de la noche.

Huesos, cartílagos, piel,....los únicos restos de la cena de los Melkor se esparcían con desorden por el campamento, dándole un aspecto tétrico del que le dotaba la noche.

Akane abrió los ojos, permaneciendo inmóvil durante unos momentos inspeccionando el lugar. Satisfecha se incorporó lentamente buscando, aún con la mirada, algún movimiento entre las sombras que pudiese arruinar su huida.

Tras dar el primer paso, ya más segura, un ruido seco congeló la sangre en sus venas. En la tienda de al lado, los ronquidos de Eder eran ensordecedores. Tanto mejor, así no la oirían a ella. Sin embargo Akane no pudo dejar de sentir lastima por la esposa (si es que tenia) de Eder.

Se concentró. Lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar algo para romper las cadenas o abrir sus grilletes. Se movió con sigilo por la tienda, tratando de evitar el delatador tintineo de las cadenas. Rebuscando en el lugar tiró de una manta, para su sorpresa había encontrado un pequeño arsenal. Ballestas, espadas, lanzas, dagas......Se molestó ante el desprecio de aquellas criaturas; al parecer la consideraban tan inofensiva que no les preocupaba haberla dejado junto a aquellas armas. Pero ahora no era momento para eso; debía concentrarse en su huida.

"¡BINGO!" junto a lo que parecía una pequeña cerbatana había unos proyectiles que asemejaban dardos. Así pues, cogió uno e introdujo la punta en la cerradura y comenzó a moverla. Adelante, arriba, abajo, derecha, nada, estaba casi desesperada cuando oyó un suave 'click' y los grilletes se desprendieron de sus adoloridos tobillos.

Intentó hacer lo mismo con los de sus manos, pero no podía, no importaba, ahora podía correr. Salió muy despacio de la tienda, y cruzó el " pensó al ver el espectáculo que había ante ella: suciedad, comida, vidrios rotos,.....un completo desorden de basura.

Comenzó a correr, era su única oportunidad de escape; tenía que salir de aquel maldito campamento de una vez, tenía que alejarse de aquellas bestias o sino la.....prefirió borrar de su mente el horrible destino que le esperaría en manos de aquellos seres.

Tras salir del improvisado campamento se detuvo un instante. Miró a su izquierda, su primera opción, el desierto rocoso; ahora miró a su derecha, su otra opción, el denso bosque. Era el momento decisivo, ya lo había pensado con anterioridad pero el momento la hizo dudar: la opción que tomase decidiría la resolución de su fuga. Le pareció sentir una presencia cercana y, asustada, sin pensar comenzó a correr tomando el camino de su izquierda. Todo el plan que había trazado con inteligencia se había desbaratado por un segundo de pánico; pero ahora no podía dar marcha atrás porque la suerte, ya estaba echada.

Corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas. Estaba a punto de adentrarse en el bosque; donde se sentiría más tranquila, sabiéndose a salvo de sus captores en la espesura de la flora. Tal fue el alivio que sintió al sentirse en las puertas de su refugio que, descuidada, aflojó el ritmo de su carrera bruscamente, sirviéndole esto para tropezar con la raíz de un árbol.

- no! - sollozó temiendo una rotura. Tratando de tomar el control de la situación, obscultó su tobillo derecho; era una torcedura - maldita sea!!!- maldijo frustrada.

Oyó varios gritos cercanos, ya debían haberse dado cuenta de su ausencia. A duras penas se levantó y cojeando se internó en el espeso y profundo bosque. De nuevo volvió a sentirlo; una mirada a sus espaldas, una acechante presencia. Comenzó una frenética huida; pero sabía que no llegaría lejos.

Una exhaustiva búsqueda fue ordenada, los 10 guerreros fueron enviados a registrar cada centímetro del bosque, buscando en cada rama, bajo cada piedra, donde fuera necesario.

Akane corría, les oía acercarse, intentaba correr ignorando las punzadas de dolor en su tobillo, pero no solo eso le impedía correr. El pánico había hecho presa de ella ¿y si la cogían? ¿qué le harían entonces?

Las lagrimas no pudieron contenerse más y afloraron libremente enturbiando la vista de la joven. Las apartó de un manotazo, ahora no era el momento, ahora no tenia tiempo de llorar, ahora....

- ¿conque estás aquí? – frente a una inmovilizada Akane, la malévola mirada y la tétrica sonrisa de Birr le cortaba el paso, como una infranqueable barrera imposible de derribar.

Intentó una retirada, pero sólo consiguió chocar con un árbol y caer de bruces.

- ¿has disfrutado de tu pequeña aventura? - se volvió buscando la burlona voz a su espalda. No era un árbol el que había truncado su retirada, había sido Eder. Su satisfecha sonrisa abrió los ojos de la joven a la realidad - tú.....tú lo sabías-

- claro que si niña, habrías despertado a un oso con tanto ruido - entonces comprendió. La presencia que había sentido tras ella desde que llegara al bosque había sido siempre él. Desde el principio había sido un juego para él y un vano intento para ella.

- ha sido divertido- pronunció adivinando los pensamientos de la chica - ¿acaso creías que el comandante de los Melkor no se daría cuenta de tu patética huida? Pero has resultado un buen entretenimiento, en especial cuando desesperada rompiste a llorar en tu carrera- sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír, burlándose de su sufrimiento.

-Eh!! Chicos!!! Está aquí!!!-gritó Birr dando por terminada la diversión de su superior.

Al momento, 6 guerreros acudieron al lugar y la alzaron para llevarla de regreso al campamento.

* * *

Sin ninguna delicadeza la arrojaron al suelo, ya de regreso a su tienda, Akane no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor.

-¿lo has pasado mal? – le preguntó Eder – pues más vale que no vuelvas a intentar huir o sabrás lo que es el miedo de verdad. Atadla bien y aseguraos de que no vuelva a escapar, ¡responderéis con la vida!-

* * *

Al despuntar el alba, el ajetreo en el campamento se confundía como uno más de los sonidos de la alborada del boscoso frondo.

Akane, en su tienda, se revolvió despertándose. Al tratar de desperezarse, unas fuertes ataduras en sus pies y manos, le impidieron gozar de ese pequeño placer de la vida diaria.

Dedicó una somnolienta mirada, cargada de desprecio, hacia el custodio que la había velado durante la noche. Sus guardianes, temerosos de la ira de su comandante, no se atrevían a levantar la vista de la chica; una amenaza de Eder era más bien una promesa. Para ella, cualquier oportunidad de escapar se había esfumado.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera regresar por completo del mundo de Morfeo y centrar su mente, sintió que la elevaban del suelo.

-¿qué haces? No me trates asi, ¡no soy un saco de patatas ¿sabes?! - gritó molesta Akane.

Como única respuesta oyó un gruñido por parte de su "transporte".

- vale ya princesita, cálmate – rió Eder - si tanto quieres caminar, lo harás - ató con fuerza una cuerda a los grilletes de sus manos y luego se la entregó a Birr -¡en marcha! - Un fuerte tirón de Birr, obligó a la chica a obedecer la orden.

El resto de los Melkor, imitando a su general, se pusieron en camino hacia el gran templo de los Alair.

Cuanto más se acercaban a su destino, más miedo sentía Akane. Por ahora, junto a los Melkor estaba a salvo, porque si le hacían algo los Alair la rechazarían. Pero....¿qué pasaría al llegar al templo?.

Cuando estaba inconsciente, al llegar a este mundo, recordaba vagamente haber escuchado hablar a Eder y a Ty sobre los Alair, eclipsando la conversación la palabra sacrificio.

"No puede ser " pensó aterrorizada Akane, mientras imaginaba mil y una cosas, cada una peor que la anterior.

* * *

El sol, ya en el centro del cielo, era abrasador. Asi pues, Akane, agradeció interiormente la fresca sombra que otorgaban los inmensos árboles al internarse en aquel espeso bosque.

Observaba su alrededor. La noche anterior le había parecido un lugar tenebroso; pero ahora, bajo el esplendor del astro rey, podía comprender cuan equivocada había estado en su juicio. Era un lugar magnifico, de esos lugares que solo existen en cuentos y sueños; un oasis del desierto.

El bosque era todo verdor, haciéndole parecer cubierto por una espesa manta, suave y fresca. Había flores de todo tipo, animales que corrían libremente, riachuelos e incluso creyó oir el rumor de una cascada, aunque sinceramente, habría disfrutado más de la vista en cualquier otra situación.

Lo que según Akane era una maravilla, para los Melkor era un lugar desagradable e inhabitable. Ellos preferían los lugares llanos, como los desiertos, terrenos arduos y firmes donde poder llevar a cabo batallas y entrenamientos.

Eder caminaba encabezando la partida, observando su alrededor minuciosamente.

Oyó un ruido y levantó una mano. A su señal todos los guerreros se detuvieron y callaron.

- Falsa alarma, continuad! - anunció segundos después.

Tan solo habían recorrido unos metros, cuando una mujer se cruzó en el camino del general de los Melkor. Akane observó con curiosidad a la recién llegada. Era humana, de eso no cabía duda.

Cubierta por una espesa capa negra, sólo revelaba su rostro a los presentes. Sus cabellos, negros como el azabache, brillaban bajo la luz del sol. Su pelo, largo hasta la cintura, estaba vagamente recogido, por debajo de los hombros, por un cordón malva, dejando algunos mechones encuadrando su rostro. Escondidos tras un largo flequillo, un par de oscuros ojos violetas, enmarcados por espesas pestañas negras, resaltaban en la palidez de su rostro. Una irónica sonrisa se formó en sus carnosos labios, rojos como la sangre.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya....hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a los Melkor, ¡que casualidad!, ¿no es cierto Eder? – la irónica voz de la mujer, fría como el hielo, resonó en los oídos de los guerreros.

- Apártate mujer, no tenemos tiempo para ti – dijo Eder pasando junto a la mujer; pero ésta, con un rápido movimiento se agachó y, girando 180º cobre si misma, barrió con la pierna derecha a un desprevenido Eder. Y en el momento en que éste tocó el suelo, ella ya se hallaba sentada sobre su pecho, presionando la punta de su daga contra el cuello del guerrero.

- Escúchame bien miserable, no estoy de humor para juegos, la espada que me vendisteis es una vulgar imitación. ¡Exijo que me devuelvas mi dinero! -

- Je, ni hablar - contestó con tono neutro.

Sin previo aviso, Eder agarró fuertemente la mano de la mujer y la apartó de su cuello. Momento que uno de sus subordinados aprovechó, lanzando contra ella lo que parecía un tridente. Antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiese pestañear, la mujer había dado un salto hacia atrás, guardando la daga en su cinturón mientras giraba en el aire.

Al mismo tiempo y con unos metros distanciándolos, tridente y mujer, aterrizaron en el suelo. Con desafiante mirada retó a Eder.

- vaya, ¿quieres pelear contra nosotros? – rió divertido Eder – estúpida mujer, no tienes nada que hacer.-

- No me subestimes - tras una breve pausa, añadió burlona - otra vez -

Eder elevó la mano derecha hacia su rostro y con los dedos recorrió la cicatriz que atravesaba su mejilla, producto de su primer encuentro. Con helada sonrisa, equiparable a la de la mujer, ordenó – matadla -

Rápidamente, la aludida, se puso en posición de combate, mirando a su alrededor, pues cinco o seis guerreros ya la habían rodeado - ¡Kyaaa!

Lo que Akane vio en ese momento no lo podía describir. Era como ver a Ranma luchar, pero con el doble de potencia, velocidad y estilo.

Con una patada derribó a dos de aquellas enormes criaturas. Con un barrido perfecto se deshizo de dos más.

Ni un solo cabello estaba fuera de su lugar. Era increíble.

Eder y Birr luchaban ahora contra ella.

Cierto era que los Melkor eran guerreros duchos en la batalla, pero sin armas, cuerpo a cuerpo, tenían todas la de perder, sobretodo si su adversario era aquella extraordinaria mujer.

Colocó una patada lateral en el estómago de Birr a la vez que, con un giro, golpeaba a Eder mandándolo unos metros atrás, haciendo que se estrellara estrepitosamente contra un árbol.

La mujer se irguió, mirando fijamente a los pocos guerreros que quedaban. Temblaron, pero, haciendo acopio del poco valor que tenían, dejaron a Akane en el suelo y se dispusieron a luchar.

- no valéis la pena – despreció la mujer y, de un pequeño saquito de tela que colgaba de su cinturón, extrajo unos polvos dorados, que espolvoreo sobre los Melkor. Al instante cayeron inconscientes.

- ejem....soy Akane Tendo – dijo con una sonrisa, y con una reverencia añadió – muchas gracias por salvarme

La mujer ni se inmutó.

- ¿salvarte dices? Ellos tenían una deuda conmigo y les he hecho saldarla - dijo agriamente- si has salido ilesa, da gracias al cielo o a los dioses; pero no a mi.-

La mujer dio media vuelta y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Antes de que pudiera sorprenderse de los hechos, sus ojos, producto de un fuerte golpe en la nuca, se cerraron pesadamente.

* * *

Ranma, sentado junto al pequeño estanque de la casa de los Tendo, arrojaba diminutas piedras a él, viendo como las ondas deformaban el agua, al igual que los recuerdos hacían con su mente.

Se tumbó en el césped, mirando las nubes corretear por el cielo y preguntándose, por milésima vez, como habían llegado hasta tal punto.

Akane desaparecida, Mousse herido y Shampoo en shock.

Poco a poco, sin poder evitarlo y para su eterna desesperación, los recuerdos de los pasados días volvieron a su mente.

_Flash back _

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, la intensa luz de la habitación hizo que parpadeara fuerte-mente.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y cuando ya se dejaba arrastrar de nuevo a la inconsciencia, una voz le llamó.

- Ranma...Ranma-

-¿doctor Tofu? – preguntó Ranma mirando la difuminada figura que tenía frente a él

- si Ranma soy yo...¿qué tal te encuentras?-

- Hump....adolorido -

- Ranma, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?-

Poco a poco las imágenes de lo ocurrido hacía escasas horas cruzaron la mente del chico. Una luz intensa, el Nekohanten, un extraño ser y...

- ¡Akane! – Ranma se incorporó en la cama pero la mano del doctor Tofu le retuvo-

- ¡Ranma tranquilízate! – pero el chico parecía estar dispuesto a salir de allí - ¡en ese estado no puedes hacer nada!-

Ranma tuvo que darle la razón cuando un inmediato dolor hizo que se doblara sobre su vientre. El doctor lo reacomodó en la cama para luego pedirle una explicación. El chico no pudo negársela.

- Por cierto doctor...¿cómo he llagado aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es estar luchando contra esa cosa y luego....-

- Verás, yo volvía a la consulta de visitar a un paciente cuando vi, a lo lejos, esa luz tan intensa y comprendí que no podía ser nada bueno. Cuando llegue al lugar os encontré a ti in-consciente, a Mousse gravemente herido y a Shampoo en estado de shock. Llamé a una ambulancia y os traje aquí. Ahora, será mejor que llame a los Tendo...ah – suspiró- no sé como reaccionaran ante esto-

Tofu salió de la habitación y Ranma se recostó. Giró su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación. Mousse yacía tendido en la camilla de al lado. Parecía estar grave, una venda le recorría todo el abdomen y tenia múltiples contusiones por todo el cuerpo.

Ranma miró hacia el techo, sus párpados fueron cerrándose y cuando a punto estaba de dormirse oyó un débil susurro:

- Sham...poo -

Se giró y comprobó que Mousse se estaba despertando.

- tranquilo amigo – le dijo Ranma – ella esta bien.

- ¿Saotome?, ¿qué ha pasado?-

- Eso quisiera saber yo – dijo Ranma medio incorporándose - ¿qué pasó en el restaurante Mousse?-

- No.....no lo sé. Recuerdo haber tirado la basura y cuando entré en el restaurante, ví a Shampoo asustada. Al seguir su mirada lo comprendí, una extraña columna de luz había atravesado el techo y ascendía desde el suelo hasta el cielo. Cada vez era más intensa y no pude pen-sar en otra cosa mas que interponerme entre ella y Shampoo. Al instante, procedente de la luz, se produjo una explosión - hizo una pequeña pausa - luego no recuerdo más, debí caer incons-ciente-

- Si, cuando Akane y yo llegamos al restaurante estabas malherido en brazos de Shampoo. También vimos esa luz-

- ¿brazos?¿Shampoo? - los ojos del chico se convirtieron en dos enormes corazones -me tomó en sus brazos!!! Sahmpoo yo también te amo!!!!!-

El espectáculo era degradante, Ranma sólo podía sentir vergüenza ajena ante el comportamiento del chico-pato.

-¿dónde está mi amada? Tengo que verla-

-¿quieres calmarte? - preguntó irritado Ranma- ella está en la habitación de al lado; el doctor tuvo que sedarla - la reacción de Mousee no se hizo esperar.

- tranquila Shampoo, mi amor te curará. Con un beso de amor te repondrás rápidamente - cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, uno de los pesados equipos médicos aterrizó sobre su cabeza, cortesía Ranma Saotome.

-¿por qué has hecho eso Saotome?-

-ella necesita descansar y no aguantar tus tonterías. El doctor Tofu le ha ordenado reposo absoluto-

La cordura pareció regresar a la cabeza de Mousse, porque pareció tranquilizarse. Volvió a la cama, debido a que sus heridas habían decidido recordarle que aún seguían ahí.

-¿sabes que era esa luz?-

- no tengo ni la menor idea ¿no lo averiguasteis tú y Tendo? Por cierto ¿dónde está ella?-

Mousse percibió cómo Ranma apretaba fuertemente los puños, entonces supo que algo grave había sucedido.

- ella...ella despareció – consiguió decir Ranma

-¿desapareció? ¿cómo?

- No lo sé. Estaba tras de mi, cuando me volví hacia ella vi como se desvanecía ante mis ojos...y no pude hacer nada – la desesperación y la culpa se encontraban explícitos en la voz de Ranma.

En ese momento entró Tofu junto con la familia Tendo y su padre. Todos miraron al chico de la trenza, seguramente Tofu ya les había dicho que Akane había desaparecido pues Soun lloraba sin consuelo y la preocupación era evidente en el rostro de Kasumi. Querían una explicación, y a Ranma se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al saber que no podía darles ninguna.

Las explicaciones del chico fueron esquivas y escasas. Cuando acabó de hablar el silencio se hizo en la sala. Todos le miraban. Soun lloraba desconsolado por su pequeña niña, Kasumi le miraba confundida, pero la mirada que más le dolió fue la de la mediana de las Tendo. Nabiki le miraba con reproche, fue ella quien rompió el incomodo silencio.

- se desvaneció – dijo irónica, aún cuando el dolor de la perdida brillaba en sus ojos – ¿asi sin más?

Ranma enmudeció, agachando la cabeza, derrotado.

_Fin flashback_

Ranma suspiró volviendo la vista al cielo. Seguía sin saber que era lo que había ocurrido, pero fuera donde fuese que estuviera Akane más valía que estuviera sana y salva, porque si alguien tocaba un solo pelo de su cabeza, lo iba a lamentar.

* * *

Poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia, con grilletes en los pies que la mantenían sujeta a la pared, sentada en medio de una celda, nuevamente prisionera. Más cerca del mundo de los sueños que de la realidad, observó como uno de sus encapuchados captores dejaba jun-to a ella un cuenco con comida.

- Vuelve aquí y suéltame! - le gritó a la figura, que tras terminar su tarea, se alejaba ignorando los llamados de la joven cautiva - malditos desgraciados! Soltádme! He dicho que me solteis! -

- si, je, como si lo fuesen a hacer - Akane buscó el origen de la sarcástica voz, sólo para sorprenderse al ver, sujetas a la pared por gruesas cadenas, unos grilletes flotando en el aire.

- ¿qui...quién...quién está ahí?-

- buena idea niña - prosiguió la reprimenda ignorando a la joven - unos cuantos gritos y los sanguinarios sacerdotes Alair vendrán como dóciles cachorrillos a liberarte suplicando clemencia.....humanos - replicó, enfatizando al tono despectivo de su voz - se creen el ombligo del universo-

- esto no puede ser. No, no puedo oir voces, esto tiene que ser un shock emocional o algo parecido. Si, tiene que ser eso - trataba de convencerse a si misma de alucinaciones, aún asi no podía dejar de observar, entre asombro y miedo, el revolotear de los grilletes en el aire.

-¿puedes orime?!!-

-¿qué?!- hizo una pausa - No, no Akane. Nadie te ha hablado, tienes que tranquilizarte - inspiró profundamente - recuerda, alucinaciones, son sólo alucinaciones-

- si, tienes razón, Yo también trataría de tranquilizarme en tu lugar, sobretodo si empezase a hablar conmigo mismo - al no obtener respuesta siguió hablando – niña ¿estás bien?-

- si, estoy bien; es sólo que....Kami-sama! ¿qué estoy haciendo? Ahora hablo con mis alucinaciones. Primero esas cosas horribles intentan venderme y cuando consigo escapar de ellos, me secuestran esos tios raros con túnicas negras y encapuchados, finalmente acabo aquí, hablando con alucinaciones-

- no soy una alucinación - comentó el ser invisible, ya cansado de ser ignorado

- no oigo nada, no puedo oirte porque eres una alucinación asi que deja de hablarme-

-¿quieres hacerme caso de una vez, niña?-

- nada, nada de nada. No oigo ninguna voz ya, debo estar curada-

- deja de ignorarme! - sólo obtuvo silencio por parte de Akane - niña cabezota- irritado pateo la paja que cubría el suelo de su celda. Akane no pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa en su cara ante la nueva manifestación de su alucinación - lo he visto! He visto tú cara! Sé que lo has visto-

- no sé de que me hablas, yo no he visto nada-

- oh bueno, entonces ¿podrías explicarme porque me contestas si no soy más que una simple alucinación?-

- maldita sea! - a pesar de su invisibilidad supo que sonreía triunfante

- muy bien, si esto no es una pesadilla y tu no eres una alucinación ¿me puedes explicar que eres?-

- eso es sencillo, yo soy un fauno-

-¿fauno? ¿qué es un fauno?-

- niña, ¿estás loca? ¿Acaso no conoces nada de este mundo? ¿Se puede saber donde has estado metida?¿en una cueva?-

- Pues claro que no - respondió indignada - he estado siempre con mi familia, en Nerima y además...¿mundo? ¿has dicho 'este mundo'? ¿qué has querido decir con eso?-

- Clara y llanamente lo que he dicho, este mundo, Ankoku Ein - al ver la perplejidad de la joven comenzó a explicarse - por tu cara deduzco que has llegado aquí hace poco. En pocas palabras Ankoku Ein es un mundo místico y al que los humanos sólo llegan por una única causa, la magia-

- pero eso es imposible, yo no sé nada de magia-

- sólo un humano que ha usado magia prohibida es maldecido y condenado a vagar en Ankoku Ein, el mundo maldito-

- mundo maldito...-repitió Akane, arrastrando cada palabra

- asi lo llaman los humanos - ella dirigió su mirada a la dirección de donde provenía la voz-porque ese es el destino de los malditos-

-¿y por qué estás tú aquí? - el fauno entornó los ojos

- ya te lo he dicho, soy un ser mágico y este es un mundo de magia-

- pero si es un mundo maldito,¿por qué....-

-¿qué has hecho para acabar aquí? - cansado de dar explicaciones para las que la mente de la chica no estaba lista para asimilar, decidió cambiar de tema.

- cuando llegué aquí - le costaba aceptar que no estaba en Nerima - a ... Ankoku Ein, unos mercenarios que se hacían llamar los Melkor, me capturaron, pensaban en venderme a unos monjes-

- los Alair - completó el fauno

- si, ese era su nombre, pero tuvieron unos problemas y yo escapé. Pero en mi huida alguien me atacó y perdí el conocimiento. Luego desperté en esta celda y el resto ya lo conoces-

- lamento decirte que no te ha tocado un buen destino, niña. Los que te atacaron fueron los monjes. Los Alair son unos sacerdotes sanguinarios, famosos por sus cruentos sacrificios a su dios-

- ¿quieres decir que van a sacrificarnos?!!-

- no - la chica suspiró aliviada -a TI van a sacrificarte. A mi, sin embargo, prefieren utilizarme para otros fines - el fauno no necesito que Akane formulase la pregunta - durante el día drenan mi magia. Los Alair son criaturas renegadas, que se dispusieron al servicio del malvado dios Alair. Dicen que por ello la magia los abandonó y por eso capturan a los seres mágicos; drenan su magia y cuando ya no queda nada, los sacrifican a su dios-Akane oía horrorizada las explicaciones de su compañero en cautiverio- al menos tu fin será rápido, eres afortunada niña-

-¿quieres dejar de llamarme niña? Me llamo Akane y no niña-

- Akane....bonito nombre. Yo soy Sein - le tendió la mano en señal de saludo- al menos podrías corresponder a mi saludo con educación y estrechar mi mano - comentó ofendido

- lo haría si pudiese verte, ¿los faunos sois siempre invisibles?-

- al ojo humano, casi siempre - contestó avergonzado de su olvido - sólo unos se dan cuenta de nuestra presencia. La magia llama a la magia, sólo un ser mágico puede ver a otro y los humanos olvidasteis la magia hace mucho. Pero creo poder arreglarlo por ti-

-¿cómo?-

- con gotas de luna - el fauno buscó en sus bolsillos de su zurrón - maldita sea! No me queda ninguna – maldijo - espera, ¿puedes ver el cielo desde tu celda?-

-si-

-¿es noche o día?-

-noche-

-¿y la luna?¿puedes ver la luna?-

-si, es luna llena-

- eso no importa. Ven, acércate a mi celda. No te muevas- susurró. La chica obedeció; pudo escuchar suaves murmullos esculpiendo ininteligibles palabras. El fauno se concentró aún más y exhaló con suavidad a la par que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. El cálido aliento del fauno inundó los ojos de Akane.

- Ay! ¿qué has hecho? Mis ojos, escuecen - un horrible picor atacó los ojos de la chica

- no seas quejica, niña-

- si te doliesen los ojos y te saltasen las lágrimas, me gustaría ver si tu no te quejabas-

- ahora mira al cielo - continuó, ignorándola - y busca la luna- la chica obedeció, no sin antes murmurar alguna que otra maldición. Entre lágrimas, alzó la cabeza y buscó. Ahí estaba la luna, hermosa y resplandeciente.

Sein observó en silencio su obra. Este era uno de los pocos encantamientos que utilizaban los faunos, pobres en magia; pero era de los más hermosos espectáculos, aunque real-mente extenuante. La luz de la luna se reflejó en las lágrimas de la chica.

Akane sintió una reconfortante calidez en sus ojos. Luego un blanco resplandor comenzó a nublar su vista y sintió como la sangre burbujeaba en sus venas; sin embargo no sintió miedo, encontraba la experiencia extrañamente confortable.

Un brillo cegador inundó la celda por unos instantes.

- Akane - llamó el fauno, una vez desaparecido el fulgor - ya ha acabado- La aludida se giró hacia la voz y con lentitud abrió los ojos; como si de una importante ceremonia se tratase.

- Hola, encantado de que me veas - sonrió el fauno. Ante ella había un ser que jamás creyó que pudiese existir fuera de sus fantasías infantiles. Su cara y su torso podrían describirse como las de un hombre corriente de mediana edad. Entre sus castaños cabellos alborotados, asomaban una orejas de ciervo que se erguían graciosamente. Sin embargo poseía patas y cola de ciervo de un hermosos pelaje pardo, lo cual ya no era tan corriente para la chica. Era fascinante el espectáculo del que podían gozar sus ojos en ese momento.

- ¿sorprendida? - adivinó por la atenta mirada de la chica

- yo...si...bueno, quiero decir que, esta....- balbuceó sonrojada - es....es la primera vez que veo a un fauno y...- el aludido perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas

- Sein!! ¿estás bien?-

- si, sólo un poco exhausto. Crear gotas de luna consume gran parte de la fuerza de los faunos; y sumado al drenaje de los monjes me he agotado. Pero sólo ha sido un leve mareo, estaré bien después de descansar unas horas - sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a la preocupada joven.

La llegada de dos monjes interrumpieron la conversación de los dos prisioneros. Uno de ellos entró en la celda del desfallecido fauno y abrió sus grilletes para luego cargarlo fuera de la estancia.

-Sein!! ¿qué le vais a hacer? - no hubo respuesta - soltadle! Sein!! - volvió a gritar desesperada

- tranquila, es la hora de recolectar mi magia-

- pero estás exhausto...- protestó preocupada

- estaré bien - aseguró con voz débil mientras era arrastrado fuera de la celda -volveré pronto, no te preocupes-

- Sein!! - gritó antes de verlo desaparecer tras la pesada puerta que guardaba las mazmorras.

* * *

Un fuerte puñetazo hizo quebrarse la pared, como una fina capa de hielo. Se maldijo por dentro; ¿cómo no hacerlo? Ella había desaparecido frente a sus narices y no había podido hacer nada, maldita sea! Ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que ya había sido demasiado tarde. Y para colmo no sabía que era de ella ni como recuperarla.

- Ranma-kun - la dulce voz de Kasumi lo llamó; en su voz la lástima era notablemente disfrazada con la dulzura.

- Kasumi! No te he oído llegar - miró con vergüenza la pared - lo siento, la repararé lo antes posible-

- no importa, ahora me preocupas tú más que la pared-

-¿yo?! ¿por qué? Ya has oído al doctor Tofu, no tengo nada graves y sabes que mis heridas sanan con rapidez - sonrió avergonzado nuevamente

- eso está bien - el chico no iba a hablar con ella - me alegro de que te encuentres mejor - se giró para entrar en la casa.

- gracias Kasumi - ella miró atrás, viendo al triste chico con la cabeza gacha - por querer escucharme - ella sonrió tiernamente

- cuando estés listo, estaré ahí - el chico de la trenza alzó la cabeza sorprendido por la perspicacia de la joven. Ésta, antes de entrar en la casa, se giró hacia Ranma nuevamente - no fue tu culpa, Ranma-kun- desapareció de escena antes de que el chico reaccionase, aunque eso no evitó que esbozase una irónica sonrisa ante lo que consideró una piadosa mentira.

* * *

- Sein- susurró, entre los barrotes, intentando tocar al incosciente fauno; intento frustrado por las cadenas en los tobillos de la joven - Sein, despierta - al fin daba muestras de regresar del mundo de los sueños

- Akane...-

- Sein - sonrió tiernamente. Hacía pocas horas que conocía a su nuevo amigo; pero le había tomado cariño. Quizás porque era la primera mano amiga que se le había tendido en aquel extraño mundo - me tenías preocupada, ¿te encuentras bien? -

- si - hizo una pausa- pero me temo que esta ha sido mi última vez-

- ¿qué intentas decir? -

- no están satisfechos conmigo, me desmayé durante el drenaje y creen que ya no me queda magia. Pronto me sacrificarán, quizás mañana-

- es mi culpa -

- no. No lo es-

- pero si no hubieses creado las gotas de luna para mi, no habrías estado tan cansado y esto no hubiera pasado-

- no te engañes niña. Esto hubiera pasado tarde o temprano-

- eso no me libera de culpa; pero lo solucionaré - sus palabras se llenaban del característico coraje de las mujeres Tendo - te sacaré de aquí-

- no seas tonta, nunca podrás romper estas cadenas. Están bendecidas por Alair, no puedes derrotar a la fuerza de un dios-

- entonces abriré las cerraduras - el fauno rió con ironía - niña ilusa - pero ella ignoró el comentario, buscando en sus bolsillos

- esto funcionó una vez y volverá a hacerlo. Tiene que hacerlo - dijo mostrando el dardo que ya la había liberado una vez

- eso es...-

- un dardo Melkor. Se lo robé cuando me tenían prisionera; había olvidado que aún lo guardaba-

Tras interminables horas, Akane ya había abierto todo cerrojo que se había interpuesto en su camino. Ahora, fuera de las celdas, cargaba con un casi repuesto Sein. Pero un nuevo obstáculo se interponía en su entre ellos y la libertad, la pesada puerta de las mazmorras.

- hasta aquí llega nuestra pequeña evasión - bromeó decepcionado el fauno

- no dejaré que esto acabe aquí, sólo es una ridícula puerta de madera - lanzó una patada con todas sus fuerzas; pero sólo consiguió un fuerte dolor de pie

- también ha sido bendecida por Alair ¿qué esperabas conseguir con eso?-

- maldita sea! - maldijo agarrando con fuerza su pie, intentando mitigar el dolor - eso ha dolido. Pero tiene que haber una forma de salir de aquí-

- no pierdas el tiempo niña - sermoneaba a la chica que recorría la estancia en busca de una solución

- la ventana! -

- ¿qué?!! ¿no pretenderás doblar esos barrotes, verdad? -

- ¿por qué? ¿también están bendecidos por ese estúpido dios? -

- lo dudo. Pero, aún así, no podrás doblarlos-

La chica hizo caso omiso de la advertencia. "Va...mos...." rogaba en sus adentros mientras intentaba doblegar al metal.

Finalmente, la famosa fuerza de Akane Tendo, conocida en toda Nerima, consiguió doblar los barrotes, construyendo una salida.

- ¿estás segura de que eres humana? -

- no digas tonterias - se quejo mientras ayudaba al fauno a deslizarse entre los barrotes- claro que soy humana, que sea mujer no quiere decir que sea débil-

La ventana estaba orientada al exterior del templo. Obviamente los sacerdotes no esperaban que nadie pudiese escapar por allí; asi que no encontraron resistencia a su huida.

Una vez lejos de templo, ambos, fauno y humana, respiraron con alivio.

- ahora iremos al sur -

- ¿al sur? ¿por qué al sur Sein? -

- las tierras del este son muy peligrosas, aquí hay demasiados ladrones, asesinos y mercenarios. Mi hogar está en el sur, allí estaremos a salvo-

- pero yo no puedo quedarme en este mundo, tengo que regresar a Nerima, a mi hogar-

- tú me has ayudado a escapar de la muerte, yo te ayudaré a huir de Ankoku Ein. Primero debemos ir al sur, allí buscaremos ayuda para devolverte a tu mundo-

- gracias Sein - sonrió con dulzura la chica Tendo

- vamos, no tenemos tiempo para sentimentalismos, estas tierras no son seguras; debemos llegar al sur cuanto antes - dijo emprendiendo el camino.

La chica sonrió agradecida; al fin las cosas marchaban bien. Corrió hasta el lado de su compañero de viaje y, amigo.

* * *

Tras la marcha de Kasumi, arropado por la soledad del jardín, retornó a sus pensamientos.

**Flashback**

- ¿Akane? - miró a Shampoo en busca de una explicación, pero no obtendría nada de la trastornada amazona.

De repente una ráfaga de energía golpeó la espalda del chico, lanzándolo sin piedad contra las derribadas mesas del restaurante.

- apártate de mi camino mocoso-

Recordando la situación en la que se encontraba involucrado, se incorporó para enfrentar a la altiva criatura que le había atacado - no sé que eres o de donde has salido - adoptó pose de combate - pero tienes algo que ver con lo que sea que le ha pasado a Akane. No dejaré que te vayas de aquí - el ser le miró con desprecio - sin una explicación-

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, la criatura estalló en un divertida carcajada -ja ja ja ¿te atreves a retar a Zoilo, señor de los Melkor? No perderé el tiempo con un alfeñique como tú - se dispuso a abandonar el Nekohaten, pero Ranma se interpuso en su camino – niño estúpido - irritado abandonó su buen humor - estás buscando la muerte - una fuerte patada conectó en su boca. Zoilo se limpió, con lentitud, la sangre que emanaba de su labio inferior - y la has encontrado - sentenció.

La rabia hacia hervir la sangre en las venas del muchacho, Akane había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y no había podido hacer nada. Apretó los puños. Ahora remediaría aquello. Miró a Zoilo con decisión. La lucha era inminente.

Estaba preparado para el combate pero no para aquello. Cada patada, cada puñetazo; era bloqueado con aparente facilidad por su rival. Molesto por la burlona sonrisa de Zoilo aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos.

"maldita sea, ni siquiera la técnica de las castañas calientes en su máxima potencia parece hacerle efecto. Tengo que pensar algo, y rápido" Demasiado tarde, un puñetazo lo derribó.

- estoy cansado de jugar contigo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que mejor acabemos con esto-

Ranma intentó incorporarse pero una lluvia de puños la mantenía contra el frío suelo. No pudo hacer nada contra la superioridad de su contrincante.

Semi-inconsciente vio como el ser, después de divertirse con el chico, atravesaba la puerta del restaurante, llevándose consigo la esperanza de recuperar a Akane. Sus párpados se cerraron y cayó en la incosciencia.

**FinFlashback**

Repetía en su mente aquellos sucesos una y otra vez. Había perdido, le había fallado a Akane y puede que nunca le pudiese encontrar. Derrotado cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

- Ranma - una fría voz surgió a sus espaldas. Con rapidez limpió sus humedecidos ojos

-¿qué quieres Nabiki? - interrogó permaneciendo de espaldas

- es hora de hablar. Tienes que contarnos que es lo que le ha pasado a Akane y que vas a hacer para solucionarlo todo-

- ya os he contado que ha pasado...-

- No! - cortó sus palabras con brusquedad - dejarás a un lado esas estúpidas incoherencias y nos dirás que es lo que ha pasado exactamente. Te esperaremos en el salón, y espero que vengas con una buena explicación - amenazó la chica

Se giró dispuesto a encarar a Nabiki, pero la suplicante mirada, en enorme contraste con su gélida voz, detuvo sus aspiraciones; no pudo mas que callar.

El panorama que se encontró era el que esperaba. Su padre convertido en panda, como siempre, desentendiéndose de todo el asunto, el señor Tendo sollozando visiblemente afectado, una angelical Kasumi consolando a su padre, Nabiki con su dura mirada posada sobre él,......pero algo no estaba bien, pequeños detalles en aquel cuadro tornaban la usual escena en algo serio y preocupante.

Los ojo rojos y el descompuesto semblante del patriarca Tendo, la aterrorizada mirada de Kasumi, la emocional actitud de Nabiki,....cada uno de esos detalles golpeó a Ranma como una impasible bofetada, trayéndolo a la realidad.

- bien Ranma - Nabiki, con un ligero ademán, le indicó que tomase asiento - espero tu explicación - desorientado obedeci

* * *

- yo....- dudó. No iba a ser fácil contar como la había perdido, porque por primera vez estaría admitiendo la posibilidad de no volver a verla. Se irguió decidido - esto fue lo que sucedió....-

- Sein -

- ¿qué? - preguntó molesto

-¿cómo es ese sitio al que vamos?-

- ¿mi hogar? - ella asintió - pues es....hermoso, es mi hogar-

-¿hermoso? ¿sólo hermoso?-

- si, hermoso-

- vamos Sein, dime algo más - estaba cansada del silencio que les había rodeado durante el viaje por el árido desierto gris.

-¿qué más quieres saber? - respondió molesto- ¿qué uno de los lugares más hermosos que he pisado nunca? ¿qué el verdor cubre toda la tierra, adornado por flores de vistosos colores y exóticos aromas? ¿qué en el sur el sol siempre brilla con esplendor y la lluvia trae alegría y nunca melancolía?-

- suena....increible - atinó a responder, sorprendida tanto por la descripción como por el humor de su interlocutor - cuéntame más, por favor-

-¿quieres saber más? Bueno....el bosque en el que vivo, te hechizará. Los árboles tan altos que parecen rasgar el cielo, sus hojas son del más hermoso esmeralda y sus raíces penetran en la madre tierra con delicadeza. Beben la lluvia y se alimentan del sol, y siempre son cuidados con afán por ents -

-¿qué son los ents?-

- son híbridos entre humanos y árboles, puede decirse que su misión es la de ser guardabosques. Son muy amigables-

- vaya - parpadeó sorprendida la chica - aún no me acostumbro a este mundo ¿hay muchos ents en tu bosque?-

- no, los ents viven en pequeñas comunidades, cuando lleguemos te presentaré a mi mejor amigo, él es un ent. Pero también podrás conocer a ninfas, sátiros.....-

- me encantará conocerlos a todos; pero cuéntame más Sein ¿cómo son las ninfas? ¿son tan bellas como cuentan? ¿y los sátiros? ¿hay elfos también? ¿y....- la joven lanzaba preguntas llena de emoción

- tranquila, haz preguntas de una en una, procuraré contestarte a todas, sólo ten paciencia - era sorprendente la emoción de la chica ante tal crisol de seres mágicos, cualquier humano habría entrado en pánico o se habría vuelto loco, al menos habría tardado más en asimilar la situación. Pero aquella chica, era distinta parecía cómoda con la situación, como si estuviese acostumbrada a estar rodeada de magia.....-Sein - la voz de su acompañante interrumpió sus pensamientos - sigue contándome más cosas por favor-

- lo siento Akane, me había distraído ¿qué más quieres saber?-

- mmmm......háblame de las ninfas-

Imperceptible, la arena se removió junto a las pezuñas del fauno.

- son hermosas, muy hermosas; pero....-

Nuevamente la arena se revolvió, esta vez, ante los pies de Akane.

-...son pocos humanos los que se atreven a contemplarlas, puedes quedarte ciego por ello-

- vaya, de eso no había oído nunca-

- son pocos los casos de ceguera, pero el riesgo mantiene a muchos alejados-

- Entiendo. ¿Crees que yo podría....Ah! - una especie d gusano se había enroscado en la pierna de la chica - ¿qué es esto?!-

- No te muevas! Es un gusano del desierto. Nunca van solos, siempre viajan en grupo. El resto tiene que estar cerca-

-¿Cerca para qué? - el fauno exploraba el terreno con la vista - Sein! ¿qué hacen?-

- Comer - la chica palideció - Se lanzan sobre la víctima, inmovilizándola; luego una de ellas la asfixia. No te muevas para que vayan a ti-

-¿Quieres que me quede esperando a que me ataquen? ¿estás loco?!!-

- Quiero que te ataquen para poder matarlo yo. Esos bichos se mueven bajo la arena, ahí son invulnerables. Ahora guarda silencio- La orejas del fauno se enderezaron. Dos gusanos se lanzaron sobre Akane. Uno fue interceptado por Sein y aniquilado por sus manos, el otro alcanzó su objetivo, el cuello de la joven. Antes de que el fauno pudiese acudir en su auxilio, otro gusano surgió de la arena inmovilizando sus piernas.

Intentaba deshacerse del gusano que amenazaba con ahogarla, pero ni clavándole sus uñas ni golpeándola conseguía que aflojara el agarre. Tirada en el suelo, con las piernas atrapadas por otro gusano, luchaba por su vida de forma desesperada, aunque a cada segundo perdía tanto la esperanza como la consciencia; apenas lograba respirar ya........de pronto el aire llenó sus pulmones, tosió con violencia y cuando pudo enfocar la vista, pudo observar a Sein golpear con una roca al gusano que segundos antes se enroscaba peligrosamente a su cuello.

- ¿Estás bien? - el fauno luchaba por aplastar al último de sus atacantes, pero éste parecía resistirse con tenacidad.

- Si - logró contestar entre tosidos, aún tumbada en la arena.

- maldito bicho!- maldijo Sein antes de golpear mortalmente al último de los gusanos del desierto. Exhausto, se dejó caer como un peso muerto - pensé que no nos libraríamos -hizo una pausa para tomar aire - de ésta, niña-

- yo tampoco - confesó la chica mientras masajeaba su maltratado cuello- ¿crees que haya más gusanos por aquí cerca? - sólo obtuvo como respuesta una especie de ronquidos -Sein, no me digas que te has quedado dormido? - la chica se incorporó con una sonrisa, la cual se congeló ante la lucha que se libraba ante sus almendrados ojos.

Un gusano había permanecido escondido, esperando que ambos bajasen la guardia para atacarles. El anélido parecía aplicar la misma técnica de asfixia que había utilizado su semejante con ella. Enroscado al cuello del fauno, estrechaba su mortal abrazo, amenazando con sesgar la vida de Sein. Mientras, éste, en un intento desesperado, rodaba por el suelo golpeando a su agresor. Akane se lanzó en su ayuda; pero antes de que pudiese llegar a su lado, algo sorprendente ocurrió.

El fauno casi había sucumbido ante el gusano de arena, cuando éste abandonó su presa para, de un salto, zambullirse en la arena, alejándose de allí.

-¿qué...-antes de poder terminar su pregunta, la respuesta llegó a la joven de Nerima-Sein!-

- No te acerques! Son arenas movedizas, si te acercas tu también quedarás atrapada-gritó casi sin aliento

-¿qué puedo hacer?-

- busca algo a lo que pueda agarrarme; una cuerda, una rama....algo!-

La chica escrutó su alrededor ¿Qué se suponía que iba a encontrar? Estaban en un desierto! Desesperada, vió como entre la arena sólo sobresalía la cabeza de su amigo. No había otra solución.

Se acercó todo lo que pudo y extendió el brazo; pero no era suficiente. Se estiró en el suelo y se arrastró más cerca aún del fauno. Seguía sin poder alcanzarlo - vamos Sein, necesito que me ayudes. Dame tu mano-

- No...pue....- escupió un poco de arena - no puedo-

- si puedes! - le gritó envuelta en lágrimas - vamos, no me dejes. Dame tu maldita ma-no!! - Nunca supo si fueron sus gritos o el instinto de supervivencia, pero la mano de su amigo emergió de entre las mortíferas arenas - Si! Lo haces muy bien, sólo estira un poco más el brazo - sólo unos milímetros separaban las manos de ambos compañeros.

- no puedo más Akane-

- no digas eso. Escapamos de los Alair y también escaparemos de aquí, juntos - las palabras de ánimos hicieron mella en el fauno, cuya cabeza ya casi era cubierta por la arena. Era su última oportunidad. Un pequeño impulso y sus dedos se rozaron......sólo se rozaron.

- NOOOOO! - la mano del fauno, último vestigio de su presencia, fue engullida por las despiadadas arenas del desierto- Sein! - la furia la invadió- Sein! No, Sein, Noooo! - iracunda, entre lágrimas, golpeó sin cesar el suelo.

La vida de otro mágico ser se había apagado en la tragedia, y sólo quedó un alma humana para llorar sobre su tumba.

* * *

Desde el firmamento una lejana figura se descubre perdida entre las grises arenas, apenas siendo un pequeño punto en la inmensidad del desierto.

De nuevo estaba sola, sola en un nuevo mundo desconcertante. Se sintió derrotada y dando por perdida la fuerza de sus pierna, se desplomó sobre sus rodillas.

Bañada por las iridiscencias anaranjadas de la puesta del sol, la figura cada vez es más diminuta desde la lejanía del cielo.

Hundida en la desesperación, dejó brotar una lágrima - Ranma.....-

Arropada bajo el negro manto de la noche, otra alma más se ve sumida en la desolación del mundo maldito, Ankoku Ein.

_Continuará.... _

* * *

La oscuridad invade hasta el ultimo rincón, cuando una brillante luz emerge entre el negro ambiente para iluminar con delicadeza la figura de una desconsolada mujer.

La tragedia ha sido observada por sus hermosos ojos y sus pálidos labios susurran por la piedad.

Sus negras ropas rinden homenaje a quien se ha ido y sus lagrimas brotan en marcha fúnebre por sus mejillas.....PPFFFPPPFFF!!!!!!!

-mira que eres dramática hija mía!! Por cierto donde has aprendido modales Dikea? menuda forma de sonarse la nariz oO podrías espantar a un elefante así-

-es que estoy muy triste y no puedo parar de llorar; además la culpa es tuya ¿por que has tenido que matar al pobre Sein, Hécate? Buaaaabuaaaaa-

-mira que te gusta el drama-

-no me gusta el drama, es que tu eres muy mala malosa, malvada y maléfica

- blandengue, con lo hermosa que es la sangre al final de un capitulo. Y yo que tu daría las gracias de que haya sido Sein y no te querido Ranmita el que haya estirado la pata.

-ay pobrecito Ranmita, siempre quieres matarlo....pero es que Sein era taaaan monooo y taaan bueno...-

-por eso, la sangre de los chicos buenos es la que más salpica cuando le cortas en pedacitos JOJOJOJOJO-

-ay ¿no estarás hablando en serio verdad Hécate-chan? cariño, ¿seguro que te curaron bien en ese hospital?-

-no creo que quieras hablar del hospital Dikea u ¿olvidas que tu también fuiste atendida por ellos?¬¬ -

-ejem ejem...Hécate..cielo...no..no te acerques tanto...que corra el aire-

-¿por qué Di-chan? solo te quiero dar un cariñoso abrazo -las manos de Hécate están cubiertas de alambre de espino- a ti te encantan los abrazos verdad?-

- bue..bueeno....ehmmm...Hécate-chan..suel..suelta eso cielo..te ..te vas a hacer dañoU-

-¿tu crees? entonces estará mejor con alguien responsable como tu, te lo pondré en el cuello para que puedas vigilarlo mejor-

- jejejeje ¬¬U....mm. ¿sabes que? por que no mejor lo dejas por ahí...¿que te pareces si lo dejas en China?...así...bien lejitos de mi-

- bueno, quizás tengas razón, creo que lo dejare por ahí -tira el alambre bien lejos-

- ufff...menos mal...ejem - dikea se separa un poco mas el cuello de su camisa

mientras traga fuerte-

-el alambre es impersonal, prefiero las cuchillos bien grandes -saca un cuchillo jamonero de dios sabe donde-

- jejeje - dikea va retrocediendo poco a poco - ooyee...que..es estaba pensando si...si sabes u..usar esa cosa - dice dikea mientras señala temblorosa el enorme cuchillo

- creo que si..pero si quieres lo averiguamos

- no...déjalo cariño..me..me fío de ti U

- pero yo quería cortarte un dedo para llevarlo conmigo, así siempre podemos estar

juntitas, ¿no te hace ilusión la idea amiguita del alma?-

- bueeno...anda Hécate cielo...en vaya compromisos que me pones ¬¬....ejem, ¿no crees que es hora de que digamos algo de nuestra historia?

- ¿que historia? ¿que insinúas? lo del otro día nunca lo terminaremos y jamás de los jamases se repetirá......oh! te refieres al fic...esteee....si, podríamos hablar un poco de el

- solo porque te quise poner un vestido, mira que eres quisquillosa. Yo creo que estarías muy linda con un vestido rosa

- deja los vestidos y a mi tranquilos, vale?- vuelve a sacar el cuchillo jamonero

- vaa..vale, ok...fuera vestidos..qui..quiero decir...olvidemos los vestidos U

- está bien -el cuchillo ha vuelto ha desaparecer-¿quien crees que será el siguiente en estirar la pata en el fic?

- ¿estirar la que..?..ay no Hécate-chan..de eso nada...aquí nadie va a estirar nada...¿que pensara la gente?

- ¿que las cosas al fin se ponen divertidas?-

- ay - suspira dikea - no se que voy a hacer contigo cielo....seguro que la gente pensara que somos unas psicópatas asesinas! - dikea pone las manos sobre la boca alarmada

- más bien creerán que somos unas escritoras que les dan lo que quieren

- mmm...no se yo...bueno, creo que lo que quieren es que digamos algo del fic de una vez no?

- nooooo, tu crees?

!PLAM!

- bueno, ahora que nuestra querida compañera esta dormidita (gracias Akane por transmitirme tu arte con el mazo), me gustaría deciros en primer lugar que nos encanta que leáis muestro fic,¿que os ha parecido este capitulo? espero que recibamos algún e-mail con vuestras opiniones a o bien un review, que siempre son de agradecer, y hablando de opiniones, ¿no creéis que Hécate ha sido muy cruel al matar al pobre Sein? Con lo amistoso y simpático que parecía ese fauno....Sólo me despiste un segundo y ya lo había matado, es que no le puedo quitar la vista de encima UU

Dikea mira al suelo y asustada ve como Hécate se esta despertando poco a poco. Entonces, rápida pero disimuladamente coge el móvil y comienza a marcar un numero mientras ve que Hécate se levanta lentamente y justo cuando cree que le han cogido el teléfono suena: lo sentimos, el teléfono al que llama esta apagado o fuera de cobertura...

- creo que nadie te va a contestar querida – dice con tono psicópata con el cuchillo de nuevo en la mano.

Entonces Hécate levanta la cortina del escenario y se ve a los loqueros atados y amordazados pidiendo auxilio. Dikea mirando a Hécate con una sonrisilla nerviosa sale zumbando por todo el escenario gritando con Hécate pegada a sus talones, cuando de repente, Dikea derrapa y pega un frenazo, y Hécate para...chocando con Dikea.

- ¿que haces doña bondad?¿por qué te has parado así?

-¿no te das cuenta de nuestra grosería?-

**-** ¿que groseria?oO-

- debería darte vergüenza, no hemos despedido a nuestros lectores.¿Acaso no tienes modales?

Hécate avergonzada- yo...no...no me di cuenta-

-ha sido un placer volver a veros a todos vosotros queridos lectores, espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo - mira severa a Hécate - vamos, discúlpate y despídete-

- si si, claro -se vuelve hacia los lectores- estoy encantada de haber podido veros de nuevo a todos-mira a Dikea-

Dikea le susurra: la reverencia....

-ah, si! Espero poder gozar de vuestra compañía muy pronto –hace una reverencia

-snif, snif, creía que nunca viviría para ver esto

-me alegra que estés orgullosa Di-chan.... espera un momento!!, ¿se puede saber que demonios estoy haciendo? Yo nunca soy tan repipi como tu-

-cálmate, Hécate-chan -busca en el bolsillo desesperada-mira un caramelo ¿quieres uno?-

- mmm ¿de que es?-

- de menta, tu favorito

Hécate se mete el caramelo en la boca: está rico, pero no me parece a mi que sepa a menta..mmm...esto..esto...no es un caramelo, ES UN TRANQUILIZANTE!!!-

Hécate comienza a buscar en su bolsillo su potro de torturas portátil.

-¿que dices mujer?-Dikea mueve las manos nerviosa-¿un tranquilizante?-se aleja unos pasos de Hécate- eso no puede ser -unos pasos más- yo nunca te daría.....

- ¿darme que?¿Dikea? maldita sea! se ha escapado. No importa, me encanta jugar al gato y al ratón JOJOJOJO – Hécate, en versión Rambo, armada hasta las cejas, comienza a rastrear a Dikea.

El telón del escenario de nuestras autoras, se entreabe para dejar pasar a ambas escritoras.

-hola a todos de nuevo!-

-si. Hola-

-podrias mostrar un poco mas de entusiasmo no crees Hécate? ¬¬ -

-hola otra vez! ¿te vale asi?-

-eres un caso perdido UU -

-¿quieres dejarte de chorradas? Hagamos lo que hemos venido a hacer y continuemos nuestro 'juego'-

-yo creo que podríamos dejar de 'jugar' por hoy, no te parece? U - Hécate no parece estar de acuerdo - de todos modos - Dikea se vuelve hacia los lectores de nuevo - hemos regresado porque queríamos decir unas palabras-

-por el amor de dios!!¿quieres dejarte de tanta ceremonia y decirlo ya?-

-te encanta quitarle la magia a estos momentos, verdad?¬¬ -

Hécate con una amplia sonrisa-sip-

- en fin, las dos queríamos decir una pequeñas palabras antes de despedirnos definitivamente hasta el próximo capitulo-

-si, las dos queremos expresar nuestro sincero agradecimiento a todos los lectores de este humilde fic-

Dikea susurrando a Hécate-vaya al fin colaboras-Hécate le da un codazo y Dikea continua hablando- y en especial queremos mentar a dos personas-

-Bloody y Urvan. Y queremos deciros-

-gracias. Nuestras más sincero agradecimiento por animarnos a escribir este capitulo-

-sip, por estar ahi recordandonos 'amablemente' el escribir un par de lineas cada dia-

-dar vuestra sincera opinión siempre que os lo hemos pedido-

-tener infinita paciencia esperando este capitulo. En definitiva; por estar ahi-

Hécate y Dikea hacen una leve reverencia y hablan al unísono - gracias amigos-

Dikea continua hablando - este capitulo, queremos-

-dedicaroslo, con todo nuestro cariño-ambas sonríen con sinceridad

Dikea susurra-por cierto¿podeis salvarme de esta loca homicida?-Las luces se apagan derepente y el escenario queda en penumbras y silencio, salvo por algunos golpes y ruidos extraños tras el telón.


End file.
